Stubborn couple
by Kim Ji Hee
Summary: CH 8 (END) Update..YUNJAE / "Ya! Lalu jika kau pindah ke Jepang, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? / "Denganku? Memangnya apa hubungan kepindahan Yunho denganku?" / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

"Ya! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Teriak seorang namja cantik pada seseorang.

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Kau yang salah kenapa menyalahkanku?" balas seseorang yang ternyata juga seorang namja, namun terlihat lebih tampan daripada namja satunya lagi.

"Kau yang salah, pabbo. Kau sudah mengintipku, Jung Yunho,"

"Pabbo? Kau yang pabbo. Dengar Kim Jaejoong, kalau kau tidak lupa menutup tirai kamarmu, maka aku juga tidak akan bisa melihat ke kamarmu. Dengarkan? Sekarang siapa yang pabbo?" jawab namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Ani, pokoknya kau yang salah. Mau kubuka atau kututup tirai kamarku itu urusanku. Kau yang seenak jidat mengintip ke kamarku," balas namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong tersebut.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah dua namja yang merupakan teman sejak kecil. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, dan kamar mereka pun berhadapan. Namun, saling mengenal sejak kecil bukan berarti menjadikan hubungan mereka menjadi baik. Bertengkar adalah rutinitas mereka setiap hari. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada hari tanpa bertengkar. Di rumah, di sekolah atau di manapun mereka bertemu selalu saja bertengkar.

"Aish, sudahlah. Susah bicara dengan orang pabbo sepertimu. Sekarang minggir, aku tidak mau terlambat," kata Jaejoong sambil beranjak pergi.

"Cih, terserah kau saja." Jawab Yunho.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" teriak Jaejoong lagi ketika melihat Yunho juga berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Dengar Kim Jaejoong yang pandai. Kita satu sekolah dan jalan menuju ke sekolah dari rumah hanya jalan ini. Dan sekarang aku juga mau berangkat ke sekolah, jadi aku bukan mengikutimu,"

"Aish, diam kau. Aku juga sudah tau itu,"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak padaku seperti tadi?"

Begitulah, akhirnya mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah sambil beradu argumen seperti itu. Dan hal ini selalu terjadi setiap hari. Untung saja di sekolah mereka tidak sekelas karena Yunho merupakan murid kelas 2, sedangkan Jaejoong masih kelas 1.

**DONG BANG HIGH SCHOOL**

"Pagi, Joongie," sapa seorang namja bersuara lumba-lumba yang merupakan teman sebangku Jaejoong dan juga merupakan sahabat Jaejoong dari SD.

"Ne, pagi Su-ie," jawab Jaejoong pada temannya yang bernama Kim Junsu tersebut dengan muka masam.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Ah, biar kutebak. Kau pasti bertengkar lagi dengan Yunho Hyung kan?"

"Huh, jangan sebut namanya lagi di depanku, Su-ie. Aku muak dengannya. Tidak di rumah, di sekolahpun aku harus melihat wajah jeleknya itu.

"Ne ne, terserah kau saja,"

Sementara itu, di kelas Yunho.

"Ya! Yunho, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Bertengkar lagi dengan si cantik itu?" tanya namja bersuara husky ketika melihat Yunho meletakkan tas di tempat duduknya.

"Diam kau, Park Yoochun. Dan satu lagi, jangan ungkit-ungkit namja itu lagi di depanku, apalagi sampai memanggilnya cantik. Namja jelek seperti itu cantik darimananya eoh?"

"Kau buta, Yun? Kau mengatakan dia jelek? Lihat saja wajahnya, mungkin kalau dia didandani menjadi seorang yeoja, dia akan lebih cantik dari semua yeoja di sekolah ini,"

"Sudah kubilang diam, Chun. Kau mau kusumpal dengan sepatu ini?"

"Galak sekali. Ne ne, aku akan diam."

Yoochun adalah sahabat Yunho dari SD, sama seperti Junsu dan Jaejoong. Mereka berempat selalu satu sekolah sejak TK. Hanya saja Yoochun setingkat dengan Yunho dan Junsu setingkat dengan Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Junsu sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 bulan. Awalnya Junsu menolak Yoochun yang terkenal playboy kelas kakap tersebut, namun karena kesungguhan Yoochun pada Junsu, akhirnya Junsu pun mau menjadi namjachingu Yoochun.

Tidak hanya itu, Yoochun dan Junsu pun tahu hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang seperti anjing dan kucing itu. Setiap ada mereka berdua, maka suasana tidak akan pernah tenang karena mereka selalu saja bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Dan mereka berdua sendiri sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang seperti anjing dan kucing tersebut.

**LUNCH**

"Joongie, kau mau ikut tidak? Aku mau makan siang," tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Bersama Yoochun Hyung?"

"Ne, kau mau ikut? Ayo, kalau mau ikut. Chunnie sudah menungguku di kantin,"

"Eum, ne aku ikut Su-ie. Aku malas sendirian di kelas ini,"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun jalan ke kantin sambil mengobrol dengan asik. Sampai di kantin, mereka mencari Yoochun dan akhirnya menemukannya. Junsu dan Jaejoong pun berjalan menuju meja tempat Yoochun berada. Sampai di meja Yoochun, Jaejoong menemukan seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho.

"Kau. Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho tajam pada Jaejoong.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Orang ke kantin karena lapar dan ingin makan. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari hal itu eoh?" jawab Jaejoong santai namun menusuk.

"Kau….."

"Sudah, sudah. Kita disini ingin makan kan? Bukan melihat kalian berdua bertengkar," potong Yoochun sebelum Yunho sempat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Eh? Mi, mian Yoochun Hyung," kata Jaejoong pada Yoochun.

"Aish dasar kalian ini, apa tidak bisa tidak bertengkar sehari saja? Sudahlah, aku mau pesan makanan. Kalian mau apa? Biar aku pesankan," kata Junsu.

Selama makan siang, Junsu dan Yoochun mengobrol dengan asik seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih umumnya, namun tidak dengan dua orang lainnya yang duduk bersama mereka. Mereka adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua makan sambil melemparkan tatapan ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Annyeong! Ini FF pertama di fandom ini..hehehe

maap masih dikit, baru prolog ^^

Repiuw yakkk hehehe.. Kamsahamnida!


	2. Chapter 2

_Annyeong Yorobun! ^^_

_Ini lanjutan dari FF ga jelas yang kemarin itu hehehe…_

_Mian kalo banyak typos.._

_Happy reading ^^_

**CHAPTER 2**

Akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam mengikuti pelajaran, tibalah saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh seluruh siswa siswi Dong Bang High School, yaitu jam pulang sekolah. Segera saja, seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

"Yun, kau langsung pulang? Tumben tidak latihan?" tanya Yoochun saat Yunho membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ani, hari ini klub hapkido diliburkan, jadi aku langsung pulang saja. Lagipula hari ini aku capek,"

"Kau pulang bersama Joongie lagi?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan aku pulang bersamanya?"

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukannya setiap hari kalian selalu pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama?"

"Eh? I-Itu," sahut Yunho tergagap karena memang ucapan Yoochun ada benarnya, namun dia segera menutupinya, "Itu kan karena rumahku bersebelahan dengan rumahnya, kalau tidak, mana mau aku pulang dan berangkat bersamanya,"

Yoochun hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban Yunho. Mereka pun melanjutkan membereskan buku-bukunya, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Chunnie, ayo kita pulang," teriak Junsu.

"Ne ne, Su-ie. Tunggu sebentar. Mana Joongie? Tumben kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Joongie ada latihan bulutangkis seperti biasa. Jadi begitu bel berbunyi tadi dia langsung ke ruang ganti untuk ganti baju,"

"Yeyy, kalau begitu hari ini aku bisa pulang dengan tenang," sahut Yunho senang.

"Ckck, kau ini Yun. Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Ayo Su-ie,"

"Ne, sampai jumpa Yunho Hyung," pamit Junsu pada Yunho.

Setelah membereskan bukunya, Yunho pun berjalan keluar dari kelasnya untuk pulang. Namun, saat berjalan pulang, ia melewati lapangan bulutangkis dan tanpa sadar matanya menangkap sesosok orang yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan bulutangkis tersebut.

"Ah, untung hari ini aku tidak pulang bersamanya," kata Yunho dalam hati, "tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia manis juga kalau sedang tidak berteriak-teriak marah. Argh, apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Sadar Jung Yunho," ucap Yunho dalam hati. Karena tidak mau lagi berpikir aneh-aneh seperti itu, Yunho segera berjalan pulang. Dia ingin beristirahat secepatnya di rumahnya yang nyaman.

**YUNHO'S HOME**

"Aku pulang," kata Yunho saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Ah, Hyung sudah pulang. Tumben pulang cepat,Hyung?" tanya Jung Changmin, adik laki-laki Yunho, sambil memakan burgernya.

"Ne, hari ini Hyung tidak ada kegiatan klub. Oh ya, Minnie, hentikan kebiasaanmu makan sambil melakukan sesuatu itu. Itu menjijikan," sahut Yunho.

"Ne ne Hyung," jawab Changmin cuek, "Oh ya, tadi umma mencarimu Hyung, katanya ada sesuatu yang mau dibicarakan,"

"Umma mencariku? Ne, aku akan menemuinya,"

"Ne, umma ada di kamar, Hyung. Hyung ke sana saja,"

"Ne, gomawo Minnie,"

Yunho pun bergegas menuju kamar umma dan appanya. Sampai di depan kamar tersebut, Yunho mengetuk pintu.

"Ne?" sahut seorang wanita dari dalam.

"Umma, ini aku. Kata Minnie, umma mencariku?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah ne, masuklah Yun. Tidak dikunci kok,"

Yunho pun segera masuk ke kamar ummanya itu.

"Ada apa umma," tanya Yunho.

"Em, begini Yun. Umma mau bilang, mulai besok selama setengah tahun kau dan Minnie menginap di rumah Kim Ahjussi,"

Yunho hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil mencerna perkataan ummanya. Sampai kemudian dia sadar apa yang dikatakan ummanya tersebut.

"MWO? TADI UMMA BILANG APA?" teriak Yunho. Ny Jung sangat terkejut dengan teriakan anaknya itu hanya dapat mengelus dadanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar ummanya masih dengan makanan di tangannya.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa, Minnie," jawab Ny Jung setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa bagaimana, umma? Umma menyuruhku dan Minnie menginap di rumah Jaejoong selama setengah tahun?" tanya Yunho lagi, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ummanya.

"Ne, ini karena besok umma dan appa harus segera berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengurus pembukaan cabang perusahaan yang baru di sana. Kalian tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Ny Jung.

"Ta-tapi Umma…,"

"Ne, umma. Aku setuju. Asikk, dengan begini aku bisa makan masakan Joongie Hyung yang enak itu setiap hari," jawab Changmin memotong ucapan Yunho. Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan deathglare gratis pada adik laki-lakinya itu. Pasalnya Changmin itu juga sudah tahu hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang tidak akur itu. Dan sekarang bukannya membela Yunho, tapi malah senang karena diberitahu akan tinggal di rumah Jaejoong. Changmin yang mendapat deathglare itupun hanya diam dan pura-pura tidak peduli sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Tapi Umma, kenapa aku dan Changmin tidak ikut saja ke Jepang?" tanya Yunho memberi ide pada ummanya tersebut. Berharap ummanya membatalkan keputusannya tersebut.

"Ani, itu tidak bisa Yun. Kalian kan masih sekolah. Kau mau sekolahmu terlantar? Lagipula kami hanya pergi selama setengah tahun saja kok," jawab Ny Jung.

"Ta-tapi umma. Apa itu tidak akan merepotkan keluarga Kim? Lagipula kenapa kami tidak tinggal di rumah ini saja?"

"Ani, Youngwoon dan Leeteuk sudah setuju umma menitipkan kalian pada mereka. Sedangkan rumah ini akan dipakai oleh keluarga Lee sementara. Sudahlah, tidak ada bantahan lagi, Jung Yunho. Pokoknya mulai besok kau dan Minnie harus menginap di rumah keluarga Kim. Arra?"

"N-ne. Arrasso umma," jawab Yunho dengan terpaksa karena merasa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk membatalkan keputusan ummanya tersebut.

"Baguslah, sekarang kemasi barang-barang kalian,"

"Ne umma," jawab Changmin dan Yunho.

Sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, Yunho merutuki nasibnya sendiri. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai-sampai umma dan appanya harus menitipkannya pada keluarga Kim. Bukannya Yunho tidak mau, keluarga mereka sudah sangat dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan umma appanya, Jung Yonghwa dan Jung Seohyun adalah teman baik umma dan appa Jaejoong, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Namun, yang membuat Yunho keberatan adalah dia harus tinggal satu rumah dengan Jaejoong. Oh ayolah, tidak tinggal serumah saja sudah bertengkar terus setiap hari apalagi kalau harus tinggal serumah.

Saat perjalanan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, Yunho tiba-tiba berkata :

"Minnie, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak membela Hyungmu ini dan malah dengan mudahnya menyetujui untuk tinggal di rumah Jaejoong,"

"Mian Hyung, hehehe. Tapi kalau kita menginap di rumah Joongie Hyung, kita kan bisa makan masakan Joongie Hyung yang enak itu sesering mungkin, Hyung," jawab Changmin enteng.

"Mwo? Demi makanan kau rela membiarkan Hyungmu ini menderita? Apa makanan-makanan itu lebih penting daripada Hyungmu ini, eoh?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung," jawab Changmin enteng.

"Mwo?" Yunho terkejut dengan jawaban adiknya itu.

"Hyung, Hyung kan sudah dewasa. Pasti bisa mengerti kan kalau kita tidak makan itu bisa mati, Hyung? Sedangkan kalau tidak ada Hyung, aku juga masih tetap akan sehat-sehat saja. Jadi makanan itu lebih penting, Hyung," jawab Changmin yang sukses membuat Yunho sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Argh, kenapa nasibku jadi sial begini? Mimpi apa aku semalam?" kata Yunho frustasi.

"Sudahlah Hyung, terima saja,"

"Enak saja kau bicara," jawab Yunho masih frustasi.

"Sudahlah Hyung, jangan bersikap begitu terus pada Joongie Hyung. Nanti Hyung kualat,"

"Kualat bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Yunho yang bingung dengan kata-kata adiknya itu.

"Bisa-bisa Hyung nanti suka sama Joongie Hyung," jawab Changmin cuek. Namun jawaban itu sukses membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya.

"MWO?" teriak Yunho, "Itu tidak mungkin,"

"Mungkin saja, Hyung. Hyung hati-hatilah," kata Changmin sambil masuk ke kamarnya. Yunho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu. "Tidak mungkin aku menyukai namja menyebalkan itu," kata Yunho dalam hati sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

Sampai di kamarnya, dengan terpaksa Yunho mengemasi barang-barangnya yang akan dibawa ke rumah keluarga Kim besok pagi. Selama itu, is terus terbayang bagaimana nasibnya pindah ke rumah tersebut. Lupa sudah pikirannya tentang istirahat setelah sampai di rumah sepulang sekolah tadi. Bagaimana ia mau istirahat jika pikirannya kacau seperti ini?

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Seorang namja cantik tengah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia langsung mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah semuanya siap, dia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, maka dia tidak perlu terburu-buru. Namun, saat turun, dia mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah ruang tamunya, karena penasaran, ia pun melangkah menuju ke ruang tamunya. Namun, ia sangat terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang tidak asing sedang makan di meja makannya bersama dengan seorang lagi.

"Joongie Hyung!" teriak Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Changmin? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin, "Dan kau sedang apa kau di tempat ini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi pada Yunho, namun dengan nada yang berbeda dari Changmin. Kata-katanya pada Yunho selalu ketus seperti biasa.

"Sedang makan," jawab Yunho cuek.

"Mwo? K-kau…,"

"Hyung, mulai hari ini, aku dan Yunho Hyung akan menginap di sini," jawab Changmin memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"MWO?" teriak Jaejoong, "Ta-tapi kenapa?"

Belum sempat Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Ny Kim, Tn Kim, Ny Jung, dan Tn Jung segera menuju ke ruang makan tersebut karena mendengar teriakan Jaejoong.

"Joongie, kau sudah bangun, chagi?" tanya Ny Kim mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

"Um-umma, apa benar Changmin dan dia akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, itu benar, Joongie. Semalam umma lupa menyampaikan padamu tentang hal ini karena kemarin kau pulang larut dan langsung tidur. Jadi begini, mulai hari ini Yunho dan Changmin akan menginap di sini selama setengah tahun," sahut Tn Kim.

"Mwo? Setengah tahun?" Ucapan Tn Kim sukses membuat Jaejoong terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau keberatan, Joongie?" tanya Ny Jung tiba-tiba.

"Ah, annyeong, Ahjumma dan Ahjussi," sapa Jaejoong sopan pada Tn dan Ny Jung begitu menyadari mereka juga di sana, "E-eh itu, tentu saja tidak," lanjut Jaejoong berbohong.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku jadi tenang meninggalkan Yunho dan Minnie di sini," sahut Tn Jung. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya merutuki nasibnya. Bayangkan tinggal serumah dengan seorang Jung Yunho selama setengah tahun. Pasti akan jadi mimpi buruk, pikirnya.

"Ne, dengan begitu kau tidak akan kesepian, Joongie," sahut Tn Kim. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya pura-pura tersenyum untuk menjaga kesopanannya pada Tn dan Ny Jung, padahal dalam hati dia sudah memaki habis-habisan.

"Lebih baik aku kesepian daripada harus tinggal bersama Jung Yunho. Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah kulakukan sampai harus bernasib seperti ini?" kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Yunho juga hanya berpura-pura tenang sambil tersenyum sopan pada Tn dan Ny Kim. Sementara Changmin? Ah, lupakan, tentu saja dia sedang sibuk memakan kekasihnya (baca : makanan) yang sudah disediakan oleh Ny Kim untuknya dan Yunho. Sebenarnya, orangtua Yunho dan Jaejoong juga sudah tahu kalau hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong tersebut tidak pernah akur. Namun, mereka tidak pernah ambil pusing karena hal itu karena menganggap itu hanya pertengkaran anak SMA biasa. Suatu saat mereka pasti akan rukun, pikir kedua orangtua Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan-obrolan mereka bersama di ruang makan sekaligus sarapan bersama. Sementara Jaejoong masih kacau mendengar kabar tersebut dan masih merutuki nasibnya sendiri dalam hati. Namun, entah setan apa yang merasukinya tiba-tiba dia terlihat tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dan Yunho yang melihat hal itu pun mulai bergidik.

"Matilah aku, aku yakin dia sedang merencanakan hal-hal yang tidak baik terhadapku. Kau harus siap-siap dan hati-hati, Jung Yunho," kata Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, namun tiba-tiba Yunho juga menyeringai senang karena mendapatkan suatu ide.

"Kau pintar, Kim Jaejoong. Dia, Jung Yunho kan menginap di rumahmu. RUMAHMU, Kim Jaejoong. Dan karena ini rumahmu, kau punya kekuasaan penuh untuk mengaturnya. Manfaatkan itu, Jaejoong," kata Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus menyeringai menatap Yunho.

"Jung Yunho, kau sungguh pintar. Mumpung kau berada di rumahnya, cari saja kelemahannya atau hal-hal yang memalukan darinya kemudian gunakan itu untuk mengancam dan membuatnya menurut padamu," kata Yunho pada dirinya sendiri juga sambil menyeringai dan menatap Jaejoong.

Selama sarapan, mereka berdua pun saling melempar seringai sambil berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai tidak terasa sudah tiba saatnya Tn dan Ny Jung untuk berangkat. Tn dan Ny pun berpamitan pada Yunho dan Changmin serta keluarga Kim, dan segera berangkat ke Jepang.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Hehehe, gimana? Mian kalo pendek.. Lagi dikejar2 tugas juga soalnya..^^_

_Makasi yah yang kemaren udah review hahaha.._

_Cepet ato ga nya update, tergantung dari review.. kalo yg review banyak author akan cepet update hahaha.. *ketawa setan* *digampar readers* *peluk Jeje,wkwkwk*_

_Keep review ne? Kamsahamnida…_

_Sekarang bales review chap kemaren hehehe_

**The** : Thanks udah review chingu hehehe.. Mian kalo critanya kaga jelas abis..wkwkwkw…

**Carriopeia2001** : Thanks reviewnya ya..haha.. Iy, soalnya critanya kamarnya Yunjae itu hadap2an.. Kaya kamar cowo sama cewe yang d MV Taylor Swift yg you belong with me itu.. hahaha..

**Zira** : Thanks… Ini udah lanjut.. Keep review yah hehehe ^^

**Elenoir** : Thanks hehe.. Ni udah update.. Keep review yah.. hehehe…

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae** : Thanks yah.. iya soalnya lagi bosen baca cerita yg genrenya romance ato angst.. Terus kepikiran bkn cerita kayak gini.. Akhirnya jadilah FF ga jelas ini…wkwkwkwk…


	3. Chapter 3

_Annyeong readers-ssi… Author's back… Huehehehe…. #dilemparsandal_

_Akhirnya cerita aneh nan gaje ini dilanjut juga… #emang ada yang nunggu?#_

_Yah, daripada banyak omong, Happy reading..hahaha…_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Nah, Yunnie, Minnie, umma dan appa berangkat, ne?" kata Ny Jung berpamitan pada anak-anaknya sebelum berangkat ke Jepang.

"Ne Umma. Umma dan appa hati-hati di jalan," jawab Yunho yang sekarang ini sudah mulai tenang karena harus tinggal di rumah Jaejoong sejak mendapatkan ide tadi.

"Ne Umma, Appa. Jangan melupakan anakmu yang super imut dan tampan ini," sambung Changmin narsis. Tn dan Ny Jung hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan anaknya, kemudian mereka berangkat ke bandara dengan taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah keluarga Kim untuk segera berangkat ke Jepang.

Setelah Tn dan Ny Jung berangkat, Yunho dan Changmin kembali masuk ke rumah keluarga Kim. Melihat itu, Ny Kim pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Yunho, Changmin," panggil Ny Kim.

"Ne, ahjumma?" jawab Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Sekarang lebih baik kalian beristirahat dulu. Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian. Kamar Yunho ada di sebelah kamar Joongie. Sedangkan kamar Changmin di bawah di dekat dapur. Tidak apa-apa seperti itu?" tanya Ny Kim.

"Ne, ahjumma. Kamsahamnida," jawab Yunho.

"Wuoo, ahjumma memang yang terbaik. Aku suka kamar dekat dapur, supaya aku lebihd ekat dengan makanan-makanan itu," sambung Changmin sambil menunjuk kulkas. Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya tersebut, sedangkan Ny Kim hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, beresi barang-barang kalian. Kemudian istirahatlah. Ahjumma akan pergi berbelanja untuk makan siang,"

"Ne, ahjumma," jawab Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan. Setelah itu, segeralah Yunho dan Changmin membawa barang-barang mereka menuju kamar masing-masing. Yunho juga segera membawa barang-barangnya menuju ke lantai 2, di mana kamarnya berada. Namun, saat menuju kamarnya, tidak sengaja Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. Ya, untuk menuju kamar Yunho yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jaejoong memang harus melewati kamar Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Mau ke kamar,"

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang mau ke kamar," jawab Yunho cuek sambil menunjuk kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar Jaejoong.

"K-kamarmu di sebelah kamarku? Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak tahu, tanya saja pada ummamu," jawab Yunho cuek sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke kamar barunya itu.

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau tidak menolak diberi kamar di sini? Kau kan tahu kalau di sini itu kamarku. Kenapa bukan Changmin saja yang tidur sini?" kesal Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau keberatan, kau pindah saja. Gampang kan?"

"Enak saja. Ini rumahku tau. Kau tidak berhak memerintahku di sini,"

"Huh, terserah. Pokoknya aku akan tetap di sini,"

Jaejoong yang kesal dengan perkataan Yunho tidak menanggapi perkataan Yunho dan turun ke bawah untuk menemui ummanya.

"Umma,"

"Joongie? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa umma memberi kamar Yunho di sebelah kamarku? Kenapa bukan Changmin saja yang tidur di sana?"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau dan Yunho kan seumuran dan Yunho adalah kakak kelasmu. Jadi, kalau kau ada kesulitan kan bisa dengan mudah minta tolong pada Yunho," jawab Ny Kim santai.

"Ta-tapi umma…,"

"Sudahlah Jae. Kasihan Yunho kan kalau harus membongkar barang-barangnya lagi. Lagipula kalian ini kan sudah SMA, sampai kapan kalian mau bertengkar seperti itu terus?" tanya Ny Kim lagi.

"Ummaaaa," rengek Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Tapi sayang sekali pemirsa, Umma dari seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah tidak mempan dengan jurus tersebut. Poor Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada bantahan lagi, Jaejoong. Yunho akan tetap tidur di kamar itu," Jaejoong yang merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh ummanya hanya mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya sebal dan berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi sambil sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ny Kim yang melihat kelakukan anak semata wayangnya itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak berhasil membujuk ummamu eoh?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba saat Jaejoong sedang berjalan di lorong menuju kamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan musuh bebuyutan Jaejoong, yaitu Jung Yunho.

"Diam kau," kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Aigo, ketus sekali," jawab Yunho dengan suara sedikit DIBUAT memelas.

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, Jung Yunho. Menjijikkan,"

"Hei, mulai sekarang kan kita akan tinggal satu rumah seharusnya sebagai tuan rumah yang baik kau memperlakukan aku sebagai tamu dengan baik kan?" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum manis padahal dalam hati dia sedang menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai Jaejoong.

"Huh? Dalam mimpimu saja sana?" jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa sok manis begitu? Menyebalkan. Pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu," batin Jaejoong saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sedangkan Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong masuk hanya menyeringai.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Hari ini adalah hari Senin di mana seluruh siswa-siswi Dong Bang High School harus beraktivitas seperti biasa, begitu pula dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi pun membantu ummanya menyiapkan sarapan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja setan berbicara dalam otaknya.

"Kim Jaejoong sekaranglah saatnya untuk mengerjai si Jung Yunho itu," kata Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menyeringai tipis agar tidak terlihat oleh ummanya.

"Joongie, tolong kau bagikan makanan ini ke dalam piring-piring itu. Umma akan membangunkan Changmin dan lainnya,"

"Ne Umma," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, namun setelah ummanya pergi dia mengeluarkan seringainya. Dia mulai membagikan makanan-makanan itu di piring-piring yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. Namun, khusus untuk piring Yunho, dia menambahkan sedikit garam lagi pada makanan itu. Yah, tidak terlalu banyak sih, tapi cukup untuk membuat orang merasa keasinan.

Setelah semua makan, Jaejoong pun hanya duduk sambil berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Sarapan pun segera dimulai. Pandangan Jaejoong tidak lepas dari Jung Yunho.

"Mati kau Jung Yunho," kata Jaejoong dalam hati. Namun di luar dia bersikap tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Setelah Yunho menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan rasa masakannya dan segera mengambil segelas air. Namun begitu dia akan protes pada Ny Kim, tiba-tiba Changmin menginterupsi.

"Whoaaa, ini enak sekali, Ahjumma. Masakan Ahjumma memang yang terbaik," kata Changmin penuh semangat.

"Ne, kau benar Minnie. Leeteuk, masakanmu kali ini benar-benar enak," sambung Tn Kim.

"Benarkah? Padahal itu pertama kalinya aku memasak makanan ini karena kudengar Yunho menyukai makanan ini," kata Leeteuk tersenyum manis karena mendapat pujian dari semuanya.

Yunho yang medengar itu hanya melongo tak percaya. Kenapa semuanya berkata bahwa masakan ini enak padahal dirinya sendiri merasa makanan ini aneh? Atau jangan-jangan indra perasanya sudah tidak beres? Begitulah pikir Yunho, namun sedetik kemudian dia segera sadar dan melirik Jaejoong dengan tajam. Jaejoong yang tau tatapan Yunho hanya berpura-pura cuek sambil menghabiskan sarapannya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Yunho, kau tidak makan makananmu?" tanya Ny Kim tiba-tiba yang menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"E-eh, aku makan Ahjumma. Masakan Ahjumma memang enak sekali," jawab Yunho sambil cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya karena tidak ingin membuat Ny Kim merasa tersinggung. Sementara itu, Jaejoong hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat Yunho.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Yunho, Changmin, dan Jaejoong berpamitan pada Ny dan Tn Kim untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah. Sedangkan Tn Kim juga berpamitan pada Ny Kim untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Pasti kau ya yang menyabotase makananku mejadi aneh seperti itu?" tanya Yunho to the point pada Jaejoong saat perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Apa? Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong balik dengan tampang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Huh, jangan pura-pura. Aku tahu, pasti kau yang membuat makananku itu menjadi berasa aneh. Iya kan?"

"Aneh? Bukankah tadi semuanya bilang masakan umma itu enak? Kenapa hanya kau yang bilang aneh?" balas Jaejoong masih dengan tampang dibuat sepolos mungkin padahal dalam hati dia sedang mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Aku yakin itu pasti perbuatanmu," Yunho masih tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Huh? Dengarkan aku Jung Yunho, mungkin indra perasamu yang kurang beres. Kusarankan lebih baik kau ke dokter secepatnya sebelum kau menyinggung ummaku karena menilai rasa masakan ummaku aneh. Lagipula tadi saat kau ke ruang makan kan kau langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong dan aku tidak memaksa kau duduk di kursi yang mana. Jadi mana bisa aku membuat rasa makananmu menjadi aneh. Salah-salah aku salah sasaran kan?" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

Ya, memang saat sarapan tadi Jaejoong sudah menyusun piring yang berisi makanan di depan kursi masing-masing. Namun sebenarnya tidak susah untuk memprediksi kursi yang akan diduduki Yunho karena kursi yang paling ujung pasti akan diduduki appanya dan di sebelah kiri, pasti diduduki ummanya. Lalu, karena Jaejoong yang berada di ruang makan lebih dulu maka ia akan bebas untuk duduk di manapun kecuali di tempat umma dan appanya. Dari situ tinggal dua tempat yang kosong. Salah satu dari tempat itu tinggal diisi dengan makanan yang cukup banyak. Dan dengan itu bayi yang baru lahir pun seharusnya tahu kalau kursi tersebut untuk Changmin. Dan sisanya tinggal milik Yunho.

Ok, kembali ke tokoh utama kita. Perkataan Jaejoong tadi membuat Yunho berpikir ulang. Namun, dia tetap curiga pada Jaejoong. Akhirnya Yunho pun mulai menjalankan rencana untuk membalas perbuatan Jaejoong tadi.

"Lihat saja pembalasanku, Kim Jaejoong," kata Yunho dalam hati.

Sampai di sekolah, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Pertama kita lihat di kelas Jaejoong.

"Pagi Su-ie," sapa Jaejoong pada Junsu dengan ceria.

"Ah, pagi Joongie. Tumben hari ini kau ceria sekali. Padahal biasanya setiap pagi kau selalu muram karena bertengkar dengan Yunho Hyung,"

"Ne, itu karena aku tadi berhasil mengerjainya," jawab Jaejoong santai sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Mengerjai bagaimana?"

Jaejoong pun segera menceritakan perihal Yunho dan Changmin yang harus tinggal di rumahnya, kemudian rencananya untuk mengerjai Yunho habis-habisan selama tinggal dirumahnya dan juga aksi pertamanya saat sarapan tadi pagi. Sementara itu di kelas Yunho.

"Yo Yun, pagi," sapa Yoochun sok asik pada sahabatnya itu.

"Pagi, Chun," jawab Yunho malas.

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau bertengkar lagi kan?"

"Tidak juga. Sudahlah, hari ini aku sedang kesal karena namja jelek itu,"

"Memangnya hari ini kalian kenapa?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho pun segera menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Yoochun dan sebagai pendengar yang baik Yoochun hanya diam sambil sesekali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau dan Changmin tinggal di rumah Joongie?"

"Ya, begitulah,"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa lebih leluasa mendekati Joongie kan?" tanya Yoochun asal.

"Mendekati bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau kan bisa saja mendekati dan menjadikannya namjachingumu. Lagian kalian kan sudah cukup akrab," kata Yoochun asal, namun hal ini sukses membuat Yunho berteriak kaget.

"MWO? MAKSUDMU?" teriak Yunho yang sukses membuat penghuni kelas itu menatap heran padanya. Yoochun yang tidak menyangka reaksi Yunho tersebut juga ikut terkejut.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah dengar berita itu?" tanya Yoochun mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

"Berita apa?"

"Katanya hari ini di kelas kita ada murid baru,"

"Oh ya? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Yunho.

"Entahlah, kuharap murid pindahan itu gadis cantik dan seksi,"

"Ck, kau ini. Kalau hal ini sampai terdengar Junsu, matilah kau," kata Yunho. Yoochun hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Tanpa sadar bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi dan soensaengnim pun masuk ke kelas Yunho dan Yoochun. Di belakangnya ada seorang namja yang mengikuti soensaengnim masuk ke kelas itu.

"Nah, anak-anak. Kukira kalian semua sudah mendengar berita kalau hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan seorang murid baru. Ini dia orangnya. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu," suruh soensaengnim pada murid baru tersebut.

"Ne, seonsaengnim. Annyeonghaseo. Choi Siwon imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua," sahut namja tersebut sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat semua siswi di kelas itu berbisik-bisik ria.

"Hm , baiklah. Bangku untuk Siwon-ssi di belakang Yoochun. Park Yoochun angkat tanganmu,"

"Ne, soensaengnim," kata Yoochun. Siwon pun segera menuju bangku yang tadi dipilihkan soensaengnim padanya. Saat duduk di bangkunya dia menyapa Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Annyeong, Yoochun-ssi dan…," ucapannya terputus karena dia memang belum mengetahui nama Yunho.

"Jung Yunho inmida," sahut Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, annyeong Yunho-ssi," sahut Siwon sopan.

"Tidak usah formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Yunho dan dia Yoochun," jawab Yunho lagi.

"Ne, Yunho dan Yoochun," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa terasa pelajaran berlangsung dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk istirahat siang.

"Yun, ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar," ajak Yoochun, "ah, Siwon, kau mau ikut kami ke kantin?"

"Apa boleh?" tanya Siwon yang memang belum terbiasa dengan Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kajja," ajak Yunho. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun menuju kantin. Di sana Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah menunggu dan menyediakan tempat untuk mereka semua.

"Chunnieeee, cepat kemari," teriak Junsu melengking saat melihat Yoochun masuk ke area kantin. Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon pun segera berjalan ke tempat Junsu dan Jaejoong tersebut.

"Ehm, dia siapa?" tanya Junsu saat melihat Siwon. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang daritadi duduk dan asik memainkan ponselnya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat Siwon.

"Kenalkan, dia murid baru di kelas kami. Namanya Choi Siwon," kata Yoochun.

"Siwon, dia Junsu, namjachinguku dan namja yang disebelahnya adalah Kim Jaejoong," sambung Yoochun.

"Ah, annyeong Siwon-ssi," sapa Junsu.

"Annyeng Junsu-ssi dan Jaejoong-ssi," balas Siwon, namun tiba-tiba saja tatapannya berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Omo, benarkan dia namja? Kenapa cantik sekali?" batin Siwon.

"Annyeong Siwon-ssi," sapa Jaejoong.

"E-eh, a-annyeong," kata Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya, "tidak usah terlalu formal padaku, panggil saja Siwon,"

"Ne, Siwon Hyung," balas Junsu, "kalau begitu, Hyung juga tidak usah memanggil kami dengan embel-embel –ssi," sambung Junsu dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Jaejoong.

"Sudah perkenalannya. Kami mau pesan makanan, kalian mau apa?" tanya Yoochun menginterupsi acara mari-berkenalan antara Jaejoong-Junsu dengan Siwon.

"Aku mau air putih saja, aku sedang tidak lapar," sahut Jaejoong.

"Aku mau jajangmyun," sahut Junsu.

"Baiklah, dan kau Siwon?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku sama dengan Junsu saja," jawab Siwon sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku memesan makanan dulu. Ayo Yun," Ajak Yoochun pada Yunho. Yunho yang daritadi diam pun menganggukkan kepala dan mengikuti Yoochun.

Sementara itu Siwon yang duduk di depan Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang bercanda dengan Junsu.

"Manis sekali," pikir Siwon.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Okeh, akhirnya to be continued pemirsa…hahahahah…_

_Gimana2? Makin ga jelas ya? Yah, saya juga sadar kalau cerita ini makin aneh dan tambah ga jelas.. Di chapter ini Yunjae momentnya Cuma dikit.. emang sengaja si hahaha #digampar readers#.._

_Oh ya, mungkin chapter selanjutnya agak lama yah, saya lagi banyak tugas kuliah.. desain saya ngulang dari awal.. readers: ga ada yang tanyaaaa… #nangis di pelukan Yunho haha..tapi saya akan usahakan update secepat mungkin.. hehe.. Mian ^^_

_Makasi banyak ya yang kemaren udah repiuw.. ditunggu repiuw-repiuw selanjutnya.. Ok? hahaha… Buat silent readers, repiuw plis, saya menerima semua kritik, saran, dan ide yang berkaitan dengan cerita asal jangan ngebash Yunjae. Ok? Haha.._

_Sekarang mau bales repiuw yang kemaren dulu…._

_**Lipminnie **__: gomawo reviewnya chingu hahaha.. keep review ne?hahaha…_

_**Shippo Baby Yunjae**__ : Gomawo reviewnya yak..oke, ditunggu repiuw-repiuw selanjutnya chingu ^^_

_**Elenoir**__ : wah NC? Haha.. maunya sih gitu..tapi saya ga bisa bikin NC.. #nangis di pojokan #peluk Jejoong hahaha.. Btw, gomawo reviewnya yak hahaha.._

_**Nuna**__ : Thanks reviewnya yah haha..^^.. pengennya si munculin Kyu.. Cuma saya masih bingung mau dimunculin di mana..hahaha.. #plakk #digampar Kyu.. yah pokoknya sebisa mungkin saya munculkan soalnya saya juga suka ama couple ChangKyu hahaha.._

_**Zira **__: Thanks..^^.. Ini udah lanjut.. semoga suka ama cerita yang maki ga jelas ini haha_

_**The**__ : Thanks..^^.. ini udah lanjut.. keep review yah hahaha.._

_**Carriopeia2001**__ : makasih udah repiuw loh..haha.. keep review yah hehe.._


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : Yaoi, typos.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..**

**Happy reading ^^**

_Sementara itu Siwon yang duduk di depan Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang bercanda dengan Junsu._

_ "Manis sekali," pikir Siwon._

**CHAPTER 4**

"Ini makanan kalian," kata Yoochun yang datang bersama dengan Yunho sambil membawa makanan yang tadi sudah dipesan oleh Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Siwon.

"Gomawo, Chunnie. Ayo kita makan," ajak Junsu.

"Ne. Kau yakin tidak makan Jae?" tanya Siwon yang memperhatikan Jaejoong yang hanya memesan air putih.

"Ani, aku sedang tidak lapar," jawab Jaejoong.

"Yakin? Kau sakit?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ani, Hyung. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin makan," jawab Jaejoong lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Huh, bilang saja kau takut aku mencampurkan sesuatu pada makananmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti anak kecil begitu," sela Yunho sambil memakan makanannya.

"Ya, aku bukan anak kecil," kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Hm? Aku kan tidak bilang kau anak kecil. Kenapa marah seperti itu, eoh?" tanya Yunho santai.

"Kau menyindirku kan? Dasar manusia beruang,"

"Tidak. Aku kan hanya bilang aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti anak kecil dan aku tidak menyebutkan namamu sama sekali. Jadi kau merasa tersindir, eoh?" balas Yunho lagi. Sementara itu, Yoochun dan Junsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya. Lagi-lagi bertengkar, pikir mereka. Namun, Siwon yang tidak terbiasa dengan kelakuan dua manusia tersebut berusaha melerai.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan bert-,"

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, Siwon. Daripada kau kena akibatnya," kata Yoochun memotong kalimat Siwon yang langsung dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Junsu. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun terus beradu mulut seperti itu sampai pada akhirnya ada sebuah pengumuman dari speaker.

_"Pengumuman kepada seluruh siswa-siswi Dong Bang. Untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi, kami seluruh anggota OSIS akan mengadakan acara. Setiap kelas harap berpartisipasi. Untuk itu, setelah istirahat ini, diharapkan perwakilan setiap kelas untuk datang ke ruang OSIS. Terima kasih,"_

"Tahun ini ada acara apa lagi ya?" tanya Junsu masih sambil makan.

"Hm. Molla. Tapi kuharap menarik karena tahun lalu acaranya tidak menarik sama sekali," jawab Yunho.

"Memangnya tahun lalu acaranya apa, Hyung?" tanya Junsu lagi. Karena Jaejoong dan Junsu masih duduk di kelas 1 dan Siwon adalah murid baru, maka tentu saja mereka tidak tahu acara yang diadakan tahun lalu.

"Hanya perlombaan antar kelas. Membosankan," kali ini Yoochun yang menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Junsu pun hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Yoochun dan melanjutkan makan. Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi menandakan istirahat siang telah selesai.

Jam pelajaran terakhir ini kosong karena digunakan untuk mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun sekolah yang tadi sudah diumumkan. Taeyeon, selaku ketua kelas Jaejoong pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai acara yang akan diadakan. Demikian pula Seung Ri yang merupakan ketua kelas Yunho. Sementara ketua kelas mereka masih di ruang OSIS, anggota kelas Jaejoong sibuk membicarakan acara apa yang akan diadakan untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Sekitar setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya Taeyeon kembali ke kelas.

"Taeyeon, bagaimana? Acara apa yang akan diadakan untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah kita," tanya salah satu murid yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk. Taeyeon pun segera maju ke depan kelas dan mulai menjelaskan acara yang akan diadakan untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut mendengarkan dengan baik, termasuk Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Begini, karena acara tersebut terbuka untuk umum, seluruh anggota OSIS dan para guru sepakat untuk mengadakan perlombaan menarik perhatian pengunjung. Jadi seluruh kelas harus membuat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian pengunjung. Kelas yang dapat menarik perhatian pengunjung paling banyak, dia akan menang dan akan mendapatkan hadiah. Hadiahnya adalah kita diberi libur selama seminggu dan akan pergi ke Pulau Jeju," jelas Taeyeon yang membuat heboh kelasnya karena hadiahnya cukup besar.

"Lalu, kita bebas melakukan apa saja?" tanya seorang siswa lagi.

"Em, tidak juga. Supaya tidak ada yang sama, maka acara yang dibuat oleh tiap kelas ditentukan dengan undian. Namun seluruh konsep acara terserah pada kita. Oh ya, dan masing-masing kelas 1 akan bekerja sama dengan kelas 2. Kelas 3 tidak ikut karena harus mempersiapkan ujian. Hal itu juga ditentukan dengan undian. Dan hasil undian itu, kelas kita akan bekerja sama dengan kelas 2-B," Jelas Taeyeon lagi.

"Hei Jae, bukankah itu kelas Yunho Hyung dan Chunnie?" bisik Junsu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan temannya tersebut. Jaejoong penasaran acara apa yang akan dibuat oleh kelas mereka.

"Dan, berdasarkan undian tadi. Kelas kita dan kelas 2-B akan mengadakan acara drama. Namun judul drama dan konsep dramanya terserah kita. Jadi, sekarang kita akan mengadakan rapat dengan anak-anak kelas 2-B untuk menentukan drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan. Karena itu sekarang tolong kalian semua berkumpul di halaman belakang untuk bertemu dengan anggota kelas 2-B," terang Taeyeon yang diikuti bisik-bisik senang dari seluruh anggota kelasnya.

Sementara itu di kelas Yunho, Seung Ri juga sedang menerangkan apa yang diterangkan Taeyeon di kelasnya. Anggota kelas Yunho pun menyambut dengan antusias, sama seperti reaksi di kelas Jaejoong. Dan sama seperti kelas Jaejoong, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Seung Ri, kelas mereka pun segera menuju ke halaman belakang.

Sampai di halaman belakang, anggota kelas Jaejoong dan Yunho pun duduk di bawah pohon. Seung Ri memulai memimpin diskusi mereka.

"Baiklah, jadi drama apa yang sebaiknya kita tampilkan?" tanya Seung Ri.

"Bagaimana kalau drama percintaan saja, seperti Cinderella atau Putri Salju atau semacamnya?" celetuk salah satu yeoja dari kelas Jaejoong yang bernama Yoona.

"Bukankan cerita tersebut sudah sangat biasa? Kita kan harus berusaha menarik perhatian penonton sebanyak mungkin," sambung Victoria, yeoja dari kelas Yunho.

Mereka semua yang berkumpul pun mulai berpikir mencari judul yang bagus untuk dijadikan drama di kelas mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka menyela:

"Bagaimana kalau kita tetap pakai ide Yoona, menampilkan cerita yang biasa hanya saja kita sesuaikan dengan cerita zaman sekarang, misalnya jika di cerita Cinderella mereka menggunakan kereta kuda, sekarang kita menggunakan mobil," celetuk namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae.

"Hei, bodoh. Bagaimana bisa mobil naik ke atas panggung?" celetuk Eunhyuk menolak ide Donghae.

"Eh? Benar juga ya," kata Donghae nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau cerita tentang Sleeping Beauty namun semua pemerannya adalah namja?" tanya seorang yeoja bernama Yuri memberi ide. Seketika itu, semua yang ada berkumpul di situ tersenyum mengiyakan, termasuk Jaejoon karena sepertinya ide tersebut menarik untuk dilakukan.

"Ok, baiklah. Kalau begitu kita sepakat akan memainkan drama Sleeping Beauty dan seluruh castnya adalah namja. Sementara yeoja bertugas untuk menyiapkan properti seperti kostum dan sebagainya. Ada yang tidak setuju?" tanya Seung Ri lagi. Namun, sepertinya semua orang setuju.

"Oke, kalau begitu besok kita akan tentukan castnya lewat undian. Hari ini cukup sekian dulu. Aku dan Taeyeon akan menyiapkan undiannya," kata Seung Ri lagi. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Seung Ri, mereka semua pun beranjak untuk pulang. Demikian pula dengan Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Yunho.

"Joongie, kau langsung pulang?" tanya Junsu.

"Ani, aku ada latihan seperti biasa. Kau bersama Yoochun Hyung lagi?"

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Bye,"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan," jawab Jaejoong dan dia pun segera beranjak menuju ke lapangan bulutangkis tempat ia biasa berlatih. Namun, di tengah jalan ada yang memanggilnya.

"Jae," panggil orang itu yang sontak membuat Jaejoong menoleh.

"Siwon Hyung, kenapa ada di sini?" Jaejoong menyapa Siwon. Hanya Siwon, padahal di sebelah Siwon ada Yunho. Untuk Yunho, Jaejoong hanya memberi tatapan tajam seperti biasa ia lakukan.

"Ah, ani. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku ada latihan bulutangkis seperti biasa. Hyung sendiri tidak pulang?"

"Aku baru akan pulang bersama dengan Yunho. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Selamat berlatih ne," kata Siwon.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida Hyung," kata Jaejoong.

Akhirnya Siwon pun pulang bersama dengan Yunho. Dalam perjalanan mereka pun berbincang-bincang. Karena Siwon baru saja pindah ke kota tersebut, Yunho pun berjalan sambil menjelaskan mengenai tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. Kebetulan jalan pulang mereka sama.

"Yun, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yunho balik karena kaget mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Siwon.

"Ah, ani. Hanya saja kulihat kalian cukup akrab. Kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Mwo? Kekasih? Dengan Jaejoong? Jangan harap," jawab Yunho ketus.

"Lalu?"

"Kami musuh besar,"

"Hahahaha," Siwon malah tertawa mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Wae? Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Yunho sambil mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan sikap teman barunya tersebut.

"Ah ani. Hanya saja kurasa aku tertarik dengannya," jawab Siwon jujur.

"Mwo? Kusarankan lebih baik jangan kau dekati namja brutal seperti dia. Kau tahu tidak, tadi pagi saja aku hampir mati keracunan karena dia," kata Yunho sebal karena mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat makanannya dibuat asin oleh Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Padahal menurutku dia manis,"

"Iya. Dia terlihat manis kalau dilihat dari atas Namsan Tower," jawab Yunho asal.

"Hahaha. Dasar. Jadi kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku mendekatinya?"

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku? Terserah kau saja, tapi aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya kalau dia brutal,"

"Kau mencemaskanku atau kau memang tidak mau dia menjadi namjachingu orang lain?" tanya Siwon menggoda Yunho.

"Enak saja. Dunia kiamat jika dia menjadi namjachinguku,"

"Hahaha, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku akan mendekatinya,"

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Yunho.

Mereka berdua pun asik mengobrol sehingga tidak terasa sudah saatnya mereka berpisah karena jalan yang harus dilalui untuk sampai ke rumah masing-masing berbeda. Yunho pun akhirnya berjalan sendiri menuju ke rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya rumah Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang," kata Yunho saat memasuki rumah Jaejoong.

"Hyung, sudah pulang? Tumben tidak latihan?" tanya Changmin yang sedang asik menonton televisi bersama dengan kekasih tercintanya alias makanan.

"Hari ini sedang tidak ada latihan. Mana Ahjumma?"

"Sedang pergi belanja untuk makan malam, Hyung. Kata Ahjumma kalau Hyung lapar, makanannya sudah ada di meja makan,"

"Hahh, hyung capek. Hyung mau tidur saja,"

"Kalau begitu, makanan Hyung aku makan ya," tanya Changmin berharap Hyungnya mengiyakan.

"Enak saja. Itu mau Hyung makan setelah bangun tidur nanti. Awas kau kalau berani menyentuhnya," jawab Yunho membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

Sampai di kamar, Yunho langsung mengganti seragamnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sebelum tidur dia sempat berpikir perkataan Siwon saat pulang tadi. _"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku mendekatinya?"_ perkataan itu terngiang-ngiang terus di telinga Yunho.

"Huh, memang aku siapanya sampai si Siwon itu minta izin padaku?" kata Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, sudahlah, terserah dia. Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkannya kalau Jaejoong itu brutal". Yunho pun terus kepikiran hal tersebut sampai pada akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Hari ini kelas Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan masalah cast yang akan tampil pada saat acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Taeyeon dan Seung Ri pun sudah membuat undian untuk semua namja di kedua kelas itu. Akhirnya tibalah saat melakukan pengundian tersebut.

"Semuanya, kemarin aku dan Seung Ri Oppa sudah membuat undian untuk semua pemeran. Semua namja termasuk Seung Ri Oppa akan mendapatkan peran baik itu peran utama dan pembantu. Jadi kuharap kalian semua tidak ada yang protes terhadap hasil undian nanti," kata Taeyeon.

"Ne," jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita mulai pengundiannya. Semua namja harap maju ke depan kelas dan mengambil kertas undian,"

Akhirnya seluruh namja termasuk Jaejoong dan Yunho pun ke depan untuk mengambil kertas undian tersebut.

"Jae, kau dapat peran apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Em, sebentar. Aku buka kertasku dulu," kata Jaejoong sambil membuka kertasnya dan seketika matanya membulat lebar karena terkejut.

"MWO?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Jae?" tanya Yoochun mendekat bersama dengan Yunho.

"Aku kebagian peran sebagai putri. Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Terima saja, Jae. Aku juga kebagian peran sebagai pengawal," jawab Junsu.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Jika aku dapat peran itu, itu artinya aku harus berpakaian seperti perempuan kan?" kata Jaejoong frustasi.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Tadi kan Taeyeon sudah bilang kalau tidak ada yang boleh protes. Lalu, Chunnie dan Yunho Hyung dapat peran apa?" tanya Junsu lagi pada Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Aku dapat peran sebagai raja," kata Yoochun, "Kau Yun?"

"MWO? APA INI?" teriak Yunho. Dan hal itu sontak membuat seluruh orang yang berada di situ mengarahkannya pandangannya pada Yunho.

"Kenapa Yun?" tanya Yoochun bingung karena sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Lihat ini," kata Yunho sambil menunjukkan peran yang ada di kertas undiannya.

"Wow, kau menjadi pangerannya Yun. Selamat ya," kata Yoochun.

"MWO? Dia yang menjadi pangerannya?" teriak Jaejoong lagi.

"Memang kenapa, Jae?" tanya Junsu.

"Andwe, aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan beruang ini," teriak Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau kira aku mau berpasangan denganmu?" balas Yunho.

"Junsu, ayo tukar peran. Aku jadi pengawal saja," minta Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Ya, tidak boleh. Su-ie ku tidak boleh beradegan mesra dengan orang lain," jawab Yoochun yang berhasil membuat muka Junsu memerah.

"Gampang kan. Kau tukar peran saja denganku," kata Yunho.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau capek karena harus menjadi pemeran utama," tolak Yoochun.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Terima saja peran itu," celetuk seorang teman mereka yang bernama Shindong.

"Iya benar. Lagipula di awal kan kita sudah berjanji kalau tidak akan protes dengan hasil undiannya," lanjut Victoria yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Jaejoong dan Yunho menerima peran sebagai putri dan pangeran itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seluruh anggota kelas tersebut tersenyum diam-diam, ah tidak, lebih tepat jika dikatakan menyeringai karena dengan demikian peluang kelas mereka untuk menang akan semakin besar. Tidak sadarkah kalian, Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, kalau seluruh anggota kelas kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oke, kalau begitu besok kita akan tentukan castnya lewat undian. Hari ini cukup sekian dulu. Aku dan Taeyeon akan menyiapkan undiannya," kata Seung Ri lagi. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Seung Ri, mereka semua pun beranjak untuk pulang. Demikian pula dengan Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Yunho._

_Setelah semua anggota kelas mereka pulang, Taeyeon diam-diam memanggil Seung Ri._

"_Seung Ri Oppa,"_

"_Ne, Taeyeon? Ada apa?"_

"_Oppa, menurutku usulan tadi lumayan menarik. Kalau castnya namja semua pasti akan menarik perhatian penonton karena unik. Tapi hal itu akan sia-sia kalau cast utamanya tidak bagus,"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kalau ditentukan lewat undian, ada kemungkinan yang terpilih adalah orang-orang yang kurang bagus untuk menjadi pemeran itu,"_

"_Tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang mengusulkan akan mengundi castnya?" tanya Seung Ri yang masih bingung dengan maksud Taeyeon._

"_Begini Oppa. Aku punya ide. Kita saja yang menentukan castnya,"_

"_Caranya?"_

"_Begini, di kelasku ada Kim Jaejoong. Namja yang sangat cantik itu. Kurasa dia cocok menjadi putrinya. Sedangkan Jung Yunho yang ada di kelas Oppa cocok menjadi pangerannya,"_

"_Hm, benar juga. Kalau orang-orang mendengar Jung Yunho akan menjadi tokoh utamanya pasti drama kita akan ramai. Siapa juga yang tidak mengenal Jung Yunho yang tampan dan calon kapten di klub hapkido itu," Seung Ri mengutarakan pikirannya._

"_Itu benar Oppa. Apalagi ditambah Jaejoong yang pasti sangat cantik apabila didandani menjadi yeoja. Pasti drama ini akan sukses besar dan kelas kita yang akan menjadi pemenangnya," jawab Taeyeon lagi._

"_Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau mereka berdua itu musuh bebuyutan,"_

"_Tenang saja Oppa. Aku punya rencana. Kita harus bekerja sama dengan semua anggota kelas. Jadi saat undian besok mereka mengambil kertas yang ada tandanya. Kertas yang tidak ada tandanya akan menjadi milik Yunho Oppa dan Jaejoong,"_

"_Jadi kita harus memberitahu mereka semua?" tanya Seung RI lagi._

"_Itu benar. Termasuk Junsu dan Yoochun Oppa yang merupakan sahabat mereka,"_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa tidak ada masalah dengan Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka berdua pasti setuju,"_

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan siapkan semuanya. Oppa tolong beritahu saja seluruh anggota kelas Oppa agar besok bersandiwara demikian,"_

"_Ne, ternyata kau cerdas sekali, Taeyeon,"_

"_Hehehe. Gomawo Oppa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne? Sampai besok,"_

"_Ne, Annyeong,"_

**FLASHBACK END**

Ya, begitulah sandiwara seluruh anggota kelas Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk menipu kedua orang musuh bebuyutan itu. Mereka pun menyeringai saat Yunho dan Jaejoong setuju melakukan peran tersebut, termasuk Junsu dan Yoochun.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Annyeong semuanya...hehhehe ^^

Akhirnya cerita ga jelas ini saya update juga hahaha... Mian ya kalo pendek dan lama updatenya.. Soalnya saya lagi sibuk dan ngetiknya juga cepet-cepet hahaha..

Review pliss.. hehe.. Chapter selanjutnya bakal cepet kalo yang review banyak #evil# hehehe..

Buat silent reader, plis tinggalkan jejak.. hehe.. saya menerima semua ide, saran, dan kritik.. asal jangan negbash Yunjae ato semua karakter yang ada di sini hehe..

Oh ya.. ada ide buat chapter selanjutnya? hahaha..saya lagi sibuk mikir desain saya yang ngulang, jadi ide buat cerita ini lagi buntu..TT.. #author macam apa ini# hehehe...

Thanks yang kemarin udah review, keep review y.. hehehe..

**Lipminnie** : Thanks reviewnya yah.. keep review ne.. semoga suka ama ceritanya yang makin ga jelas ini.. hahaha...

**Shippo Baby Yunjae** : Thanks reviewnya.. haha.. keep review yah.. mian kalo ceritanya makin aneh dan ga jelas hehehe..

**Riana dewi** : Thanks reviewnya.. Wah, cerita aneh ini ada yang bilang bagus #terharu# haha.. Keep review yah hehe..

**Julie** : Thanks reviewnya.. ^^.. Siwonnya emang jadi orang ketiga tapi ga akan saya buat jahat kok.. Kan genrenya humor.. hahaha.. keep review yah

**Jae** : Thanks reviewnya.. Ini udah lanjut.. Semoga suka.. Keep review yah ^^

**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae** : Thanks reviewnya.. Keep review yah ^^

**Mumut** : makasi yah ^^.. ini udah lanjut.. Semoga suka.. hehe

**Aya'kyu** : Thanks reviewnya.. ^^.. Keep review yah hehe

**Jaexi** : Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ama cerita ga jelas ini.. Thanks reviewnya yah.. Keep review hehe..

**Kucing liar **: makasi reviewnya.. hehe.. ini udah lanjut.. Semoga suka hehe

**FindhA's joongieLovers** : makasi reviewnya yah..hehe.. keep review yah ^^

**Carriopeia2001** : Thanks.. Ini udah update lagi.. hehe.. semoga suka.. ^^

**Nobinobi **: thanks reviewnya hehe.. ini udah lanjut.. semoga suka.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Yaoi, typo(s) bertebaran**

**Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, SNSD, and others**

**Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, maybe Changkyu**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Happy Reading !^^**

**STUBBORN COUPLE**

**-CHAPTER 4-**

"Jaejoong-ah, saranghae," kata Jung Yunho tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertunduk dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah sambil memainkan ujung baju yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi rasa malunya tersebut.

"Na-nado, Yun," kata Jaejoong masih sambil tetap tertunduk. Mendengar itu, Yunho pun tersenyum. Kemudian perlahan, tangan Yunho meraih tengkuk Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Yunho pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti isyarat itu langsung memejamkan matanya. Yunho pun terus mendekatkan wajahnya sampai...

"YA, YUNHO HYUNG CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak Changmin membangunkan hyungnya dengan high notenya yang super tinggi itu.

"HUAAAA"

BRAKKK

BRUKKK

"YA! Apa kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan lebih halus?" tanya Yunho kesal karena dongsaeng satu-satunya itu berteriak-teriak membangunkannya dan karena itu dia kaget setengah mati sampai jatuh dari ranjangnya sendiri dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Poor Yunho.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Hyung. Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu dengan cara halus. Tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun. Sepertinya kau sedang mimpi indah sampai tidak mau bangun," kata Changmin asal namun kata-kata itu sukses membuat Yunho menjadi teringat mimpinya tadi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" kata Yunho menjadi gugup. Changmin yang melihat itu dalam hati langsung tersenyum setan. Dia langsung mengambil posisi dengan melipat tangan di dada dan menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Posisi detektif ala Jung Changmin.

"Hmm, sepertinya benar dugaanku. Pasti kau mimpi yang aneh-aneh, hyung. Biar kutebak, pasti kau bermimpi melakukan hal-hal kotor bersama Jongie Hyung. Kau memang king of pervert, Hyung," kata Changmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak seperti itu. Sudahlah, sana keluar. Aku mau mandi dan bersiap-siap," kata Yunho mengusir Changmin dari kamarnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar," kata Changmin sambil menyeringai sambil berjalan keluar kamar Hyungnya itu.

**DONG BANG HIGH SCHOOL**

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Yunho masih memikirkan mimpi tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Kim Jaejoong, seorang yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Yunho bisa masuk dalam mimpinya dan mereka pun melakukan hal-hal yang menurut akal sehat Yunho sangat sangat tidak mungkin. Di kelasnya dia duduk di bangkunya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan untuk mengenyahkan pikiran mengenai mimpinya itu semalam tanpa menyadari Yoochun sudah datang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yun, kau kenapa?" tanya Yoochun yang heran karena teman sebangkunya itu melakukan hal yang aneh menurutnya.

"Ah, Chun. Kapan kau datang?" tanya Yunho dengan tampang polosnya karena tidak menyadari Yoochun yang sudah datang.

"Sejak 100 tahun yang lalu," jawab Yoochun asal, "Ya! Kau melamun eoh? Bahkan aku datang saja kau tidak tahu. Ada apa denganmu?" lanjut Yoochun.

"Ani,"

"Ya, aku sangat mengenalmu Jung Yunho. Katakan padaku,"

"Ani, hanya mimpi buruk,"

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengerutkan keningnya yang lebar itu. _#digamparYoochun_.

"Ne, mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku,"

Baru saja Yoochun akan bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba Seung Ri, ketua kelas mereka masuk dan memberikan pengumuman di depan kelas yang membuat Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada sahabatnya itu.

"Semuanya, dengarkan aku. Mulai hari ini sepulang sekolah kita akan berlatih drama untuk festival sekolah yang diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Tidak ada penolakan atau alasan, semua kegiatan klub sudah diliburkan oleh pihak sekolah sampai festival sekolah untuk memberi waktu bagi kita semua mempersiapkannya," kata Seung Ri.

"Huh, dasar ketua kelas perfeksionis. Tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya juga kan. Ini kan hanya drama untuk pertunjukkan sekolah, bukan pertunjukkan yang akan dilakukan di depan presiden," kata Yoochun pelan.

"Kau benar, Chun," kata Yunho membenarkan perkataan Yoochun, "Hhhh, malasnya aku harus berakting dengan namja itu,"

"Sudahlah, Yun. Terima saja nasibmu. Toh kalian berdua sangat cocok," kata Yoochun asal namun gara-gara itu dia malah mendapat deathglare dari Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho tajam.

"Ani, lupakan saja," jawab Yoochun santai.

Entah karena apa, pelajaran hari itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Sekarang sudah tiba saatnya untuk siswa-siswi Dong Bang High School pulang sekolah. Namun, untuk 2 minggu ke depan sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku karena ternyata tidak hanya kelas Jaejoong dan Yunho saja yang mempersiapkan festival sekolah. Namun, hampir seluruh murid sibuk mempersiapkan acara festival sekolah itu mengingat hadiah bagi pemenangnya lumayan menggiurkan. Siapa yang tidak mau berlibur ke Pulau Jeju, meninggalkan kegiatan sekolah walaupun hanya sebentar untuk bersenang-senang. Tentu saja hal itu sangat menggoda para murid untuk berusha semaksimal mungkin.

Sekarang, di sinilah para siswa kelas Jaejoong dan Yunho, di gedung olahraga Dong Bang High School. Hari ini mereka akan berlatih drama yang sudah mereka sepakati bersama kemarin.

"Taeyeon-ah, sekarang kira harus mulai darimana?" tanya seorang anak yang berasal dari kelas Jaejoong.

"Em, lebih baik sekarang kita mencoba kostum terlebih dahulu agar bisa lebih menghayati suasana. Kemarin tim kostum sudah mempersiapkan beberapa," jawab Taeyeon, "Jaejoong-ah, kostummu sudah ada, karena kau pemeran utama, kemarin kami menyiapkan kostummu terlebih dahulu. Sekarang lebih baik kau ganti dengan kostum itu,"

Seketika mata Jaejoong terbelalak melihat kostum yang telah disiapkan oleh teman-temannya itu. Kostum itu merupakan sebuah dress dengan warna pink salem dengan banyak renda dan kerutan di sana sini. Oh ayolah, walaupun berwajah cantik, Jaejoong masihlah seorang namja tulen yang sangat anti memakai kostum seperti itu.

"MWO? Kalian menyuruhku memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih menatap gaun tersebut dengan pandangan horor.

"Tentu saja," jawab Taeyeon enteng sambil tersenyum manis namun sangat mengerikan di mata Jaejoong, "kau tenang saja, pasti akan sangat cantik,"

"Ya! Aku ini namja. Aku tidak akan mau memakai pakaian seperti itu,"

"Huh, sudah kuduga kau pasti akan menolak," kata Taeyeon masih dengan entengnya, "lakukan rencana itu sekarang juga," lanjutnya pada sekelompok yeoja yang memang bertugas untuk mengurusi kostum tersebut.

Seketika itu juga serombongan yeoja mulai menarik Jaejoong menuju ke ruang ganti. Jaejoong sendiri berusahe menghindar dan mengelak. Namun, walaupun ia seorang namja yang apabila dibandingkan dengan yeoja mempunyai tenaga yang lebih kuat, namun apabila dikerubungi dan ditarik paksa oleh yeoja yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu, tentu saja Jaejoong kalah.

Sampai di ruang ganti, para yeoja itu memaksa Jaejoong memakai pakaian yang menurut Jaejoong sangat nista itu. Awalnya Jaejoong ingin menolak, namun melihat tatapan tajam seolah ingin menelanjanginya hidup-hidup dari yeoja-yeoja itu, mau tidak mau Jaejoong menurutinya daripada terjadi hal-hal yang lebih mengerikan dari ini. Jaejoong pun segera masuk ke ruang ganti dan setelah berganti baju ia keluar. Namun, begitu keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut, is ditarik dan didudukkan pada sebuah kursi. Jaejoong sendiri sudah menatap horor pada mereka yang sudah siap dengan alat-alat make-up yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu namanya. Kontan, hal itu membuat Jaejoong protes.

"Ya, apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan warna-warni itu," tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Kau diam saja, oke?" kata seorang yeoja yang bernama Tiffany itu. Yeoja yang merupakan ketua tim kostum dan rias pemain.

"Ya. Bagaimana aku diam saja kalau kalian akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh padaku,"

"Ya. Jaejoong-ah. Cara bicaramu itu seolah-olah kami adalah yeoja mesum. Kami hanya ingin merias wajahmu saja," lanjut Tiffany.

"Mwo? Ya. Aku tidak mau memakai warna-warni seperti itu,"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja. Ini tidak akan lama," setelah Tiffany mengucapkan itu yeoja-yeoja yang lain segera memegangi tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak bergerak dan Tiffany sendiri langsung merias wajah Jaejoong.

"HUAAA, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

"YA, JAUHKAN SEMUA WARNA-WARNI ITU DARIKU,"

"HUAAAAA"

Demikianlah selama kurang lebih 10 menit, ruangan tersebut penuh dengan teriakan pilu seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terdengar sampai keluar. Semua orang yang menunggu di luar sontak menjadi kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Mereka berpikir apa yang mereka lakukan pada Jaejoong sampai namja itu berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Mereka pun mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dan mesum.

"Ya Yun, menurutmu mereka semua sedang apa? Sampai Joongie berteriak-teriak seperti itu," tanya Yoochun pada Yunho yang sedang ikut membantu menyiapkan properti untuk latihan drama tersebut. Yunho tidak ikut berganti kostum karena kostum untuknya memang belum jadi.

"Molla. Jangan tanya aku karena aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada Jaejoong," jawab Yunho.

"Ya, kalian ini. Sampai kapan kalian akan bermusuhan seperti itu eoh?" tanya Yoochun lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai jidatmu itu menjadi lebih kecil," jawab Yunho asal.

"Ya, jangan mengatai jidat seksiku ini," protes Yoochun kesal yang mengundang tawa dari Yunho.

"Oh ya Chun, mana Junsu? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya," tanya Yunho.

"Daritadi dia di sini. Tertutup oleh jidat lebarku ini," jawab Yoochun masih kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hahahaha," jawaban Yoochun itu sukses membuat Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ya, Chun. Kau marah eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil masih menahan tawanya.

Yoochun yang masih kesal hanya mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan Yunho. Sementara Yunho masih sibuk menahan tawanya.

"Ya, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda," kata Yunho sambil merangkul sahatnya itu.

"Itu tidak lucu, kau tahu," jawab Yoochun.

"Arra. Arra. Mian ne," Yunho pun meminta maaf pada Yoochun. Belum sempat Yoochun membalasnya, ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa? Akrab sekali," tanya suara itu yang ternyata adalah suara Siwon. Siwon datang tiba-tiba sambil merangkul Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Ani, tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang apa ke sini. Bukankan kau seharusnya mengawasi anggotamu? Kau kan ketua tim properti,"

"Ne, aku ke sini untuk menawari kalian minum. Kalian mau?" tanya Siwon sambil menyodorkan dua buah kaleng cola dingin. Tentu saja kedua sahabat tersebut menerimanya dengan senang hati mengingat mereka juga haus setelah membantu menyiapkan properti ditambah udara siang itu yang memang terasa sangat panas.

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak tiga namja tampan kita ini. Sekarang kita beralih melihat nasib namja cantik kita yang sekarang sudah selesai dirias walaupun penuh dengan pemaksaan.

"Nah, sekarang pakai ini," kata Tiffany sambil menyodorkan sepatu high heels pada Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong hendak protes, namun niat tersebut diurungkannya mengingat protespun tidak ada gunanya. Daripada membuang-buang tenaga secara percuma, pikirnya. Jaejoong pun memakai sepatu high heel tersebut dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oke, sekarang kita keluar dan mulai latihan dramanya. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita semua," lanjut Tiffany lagi. Mareka semua pun keluar.

"Taeyeon-ah, Jaejoong sudah beres. Ayo kita mulai latihannya," teriak Tiffany pada Taeyeon.

"Oke, semuanya bersiap di posisi masing-masing," kata Taeyeon selaku sutradara pada mereka semua. Anggota kelas Yunho dan Jaejoong pun bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing yang tadi sudah dijelaskan secara singkat oleh Taeyeon dan Seung Ri.

"Kita mulai dari adegan paling terakhir saja. Dimana pangeran menemukan putri yang tertidur dan menolongnya karena adegan itu merupakan adegan yang paling penting. Jadi harus benar-benar memberikan kesan," kata Seung Ri.

"Ah, kau benar Oppa. Yunho Oppa cepat kemari," panggil Taeyeon, "Mana Jaejoong?"

"Ya, Jaejoong-ah. Cepat keluar, semua orang sedang menunggumu," suruh Tiffany.

"Ya, kau menyuruhku keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini?" protes Jaejoong.

Tanpa mempedulikan protesan Jaejoong, Tiffany menarik Jaejoong keluar. Seketika semua mata terbelalak kaget melihat Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak kaget apabila di depan mereka telah berdiri sesosok orang yang sangat sangat cantik. Bayangkan saja, dress yang melekat sempurna di tubuh seorang Kim Jaejoong memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Ditambah dandanan yang minimalis yang terlihat serasi dengan wajah dan warna kulit Jaejoong. Serta rambut pendeknya yang sudah di hair clip menjadi panjang dan ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menambah kecantikan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Jika saja mereka semua tidak mengenal Jaejoong pada awalnya, mereka pasti akan mengira bahwa Jaejoong adalah yeoja tulen.

"Huaa, Tiffany dan yang lainnya. Pekerjaan kalian benar-benar hebat," puji Seung Ri sambil masih terus menatap Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Oppa," Tiffany tersenyum puas karena hasil kerjanya mendapat pujian.

Yunho sendiri juga masih sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain. Dia memandang Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi namun apabila dilihat dari matanya dapat dilihat bahwa dia sangat-sangat kagum dengan penampilan makhluk yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan di dunia itu.

"Ya, Jaejoong-ah. Kau cantik sekali," puji Siwon sambil mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Sementara yang dipuji hanya menunduk malu dengan muka yang sudah merah. Malu karena mandapat pujian dan terlebih lagi malu karena berpenampilan seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Bukankah ini sangat aneh?" tanya Jaejoong pada Siwon.

"Ani, kau cantik sekali. Kau sangat cocok memakai baju itu,"

"Ya, Siwon Hyung. Jangan berbohong. Aku ini namja, mana mungkin aku cocok memakai pakaian seperti ini," protes Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun hal tersebut malah menambah kadar keimutan pada dirinya yang memang dari awal sudah imut itu.

Siwon hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Sejak pandangan pertama, dia memang sudah tertarik dengan Jaejoong, ditambah melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, hasratnya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong sebagai namjachingunya menjadi kebih besar. Sementara itu, Jung Yunho masih setia mematung ditempatnya karena melihat Jaejoong. Sejenak ia pun mengakui kalau namja itu memang benar-benar cantik dan cocok memakai baju tersebut. Dia pun membayangkan seandainya saja Jaejoong mengenakan gaun pengantin, pasti akan cantik sekali, pikir namja tampan bermata musang tersebut.

"Ya Yun, kau melamun, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ujar Yoochun tiba-tiba sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho yang membuat Yunho kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah? Ani. Aku tidak melamun," sangkal Yunho. Namun bukan Yoochun namanya bila tidak menyadari kalau temannya ini sedang melamun. Melamunkan Jaejoong lebih tepatnya. Entah kemasukan apa, namun tiba-tiba saja ide setan turunan dari Foodmonster Lord Voldemin muncul dalam kepalanya untuk menggoda temannya ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan perbuatannya tadi.

"Hm? Benarkah? Kau bohong padaku, Yun." Kata Yoochun lagi sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Yunho yang membuat Yunho gugup.

"A-ani. Sudahlah, jangan menggangguku,"

"Jadi kau merasa terganggu karena kedatanganku? Aku mengerti, melamunkan seseorang yang cantik itu memang asik kok," goda Yoochun.

"Ya, jidat lebar. Sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak melamunkan Jaejoong," jawab Yunho.

"Oh, jadi kau sedang melamunkan Jaejoong, hm?" tanya Yoochun lagi karena merasa jebakannya berhasil. Mendengar itu mendadak Yunho menjadi gugup.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kan tidak bilang kau melamunkan Jaejoong. Aku hanya bilang melamunkan seseorang yang cantik,"

Oke, skak mat. Yunho tidak berkutik atas perkataan Yoochun barusan. Akhirnya ketahuan juga kalau Yunho sedang melamunkan Jaejoong. Apalagi melamunkan Jaejoong yang sedang memakai gaun pengantin. Namun, bukan Jung Yunho namanya kalau membiarkan rasa gengsinya itu jatuh karena ketahuan memikirkan Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia membalas perkataan Yoochun.

"Ya, semua orang kan sedang menatapnya. Jadi otomatis kukira maksud perkataanmu tadi adalah Jaejoong kan?" elak Yunho.

"Tapi aku kan tidak bilang kalau itu Jaejoong. Bisa saja yang kumaksud itu orang lain kan. Taeyeon atau Tiffany. Kurasa mereka juga cukup cantik,"

"Ya, kau itu juga sering mengatakan kalau Jaejoong itu cantik. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku pasti mengira kalau yang kau maksud tadi adalah Jaejoong kan," elak Yunho lagi.

"Arraso. Arraso," jawab Yoochun akhirnya.

"Huh, sudahlah, aku sudah dipanggil oleh Taeyeon. Aku pergi dulu,"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum singkat melihat sahabatnya itu pergi. Yoochun bukan orang bodoh yang bisa tertipu dengan kebohongan Yunho barusan. Oh, ayolah, Yoochun sudah mengenal Yunho lebih dari 10 tahun. Bukan sahabat namanya kalau selama itu Yoochun tidak bisa mengetahui semua gelagat temannya itu. Yoochun sendiri sudah cukup yakin kalau sebenarnya Yunho menyukai Jaejoong yang selalu di klaim sebagai musuhnya itu. Namun, rasa gengsi Yunho yang super tinggi itu menang dan tidak mau mengakuinya.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita kali ini. Yunho yang kabur dari Yoochun sekarang sudah berdiri di tempat dimana seharusnya dia akan berlatih. Dari jauh dia melihat Jaejoong dan Siwon masih asik bercakap-cakap. Entah kenapa, dia sedikit kesal melihat mereka. Ditambah perkataan Siwon kemarin yang secara terang-terangan akan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Huh, lihat dia. Sok malu-malu di depan Siwon seperti itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau mereka jadian bukankah itu lebih baik. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi waktuku berdua dengan namja sok cantik itu. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu kalau benar begitu, pasti akan membosankan karena 'mainan'ku hilang," kata Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Namun begitu sadar apa yang dipikirkannya sudah melantur, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Kemudian beralih berbicara pada Taeyeon.

"Ya Taeyeon-ah. Kapan kita mulai latihan?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, benar. Jaejoong-ah, cepat ke sini," panggil Taeyeon pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Yunho berada. Namun begitu melihat Yunho tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tatapan sebal seperti bertemu dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan di seluruh bumi ini. Namun malangnya karena tidak terbiasa menggunakan sepatu high heels ditambah dengan dress yang panjangnya sampai ke kaki itu, Jaejoong terjatuh karena tersandung dress yang dipakainya itu sendiri. Beruntung saat itu posisinya berada di dekat dengan Yunho. Sesebal apapun Yunho pada Jaejoong, jika melihat ada orang yang akan jatuh otomatis dia pun refleks untuk menahannya.

Jaejoong sendiri saat itu sudah pasrah dan memejamkan matanya untuk menerima rasa sakit karena jatuh ke lantai yang keras. Namun sampai beberapa detik kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun. Karena itu, diapun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan terkejutlah dia karena mendapati Yunho yang sedang menahan tubuhnya. Mata keduanya pun bertemu dan menyebabkan jantung keduanya berdegup dengan kencang. Untuk menutupi kegugupan keduanya, akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya pada Jaejoong seperi biasa.

"Ya, mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku. Cepat berdiri. Aish, tubuhmu itu berat sekali," kata Yunho yang sontak membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan segera berdiri.

"Ya, apa kau bilang hah? Tubuhku tidak berat,"

"Dasar tidak sadar diri. Untung saja aku menolongmu,"

"Aku kan tidak memintamu menolongku,"

"Apa kau bilang? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Kalau tidak ada aku, wajah jelekmu itu pasti sudah tambah jelek sekarang,"

"Ya, jangan mengataiku jelek, beruang mesum," sahut Jaejoong yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Beruang mesum? Ya, lebih baik jadi beruang mesum daripada kau yang sok cantik mengenakan gaun itu,"

"Ya, kau bilang aku sok cantik hah?"

"Benar, lihat saja dandananmu itu. Tidak cocok,"

"Ya, aku memang tidak cantik. Aku tampan tahu. Tentu saja aku tidak cocok memakai gaun ini,"

Begitulah, hanya karena hal kecil begitu kedua pasangan ini bertengkar dengan hebatnya tanpa mempedulikan bahwa sekarang ini mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh anggota kelas Jaejoong dan Yunho sendiri. Mereka yang menjadi penonton pun hanya diam dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang berinisiatif menghentikan pertengkaran itu sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Ya. Kalian berdua, hentikan pertengkaran itu," teriak Taeyeon marah. Mendengar itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun segera menghentikan pertengkaran mereka namun amsih saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Ya, kalian berdua. Cobalah lebih rukun sedikit. Kalian itu pemeran utamanya. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kalian berdua seperti itu hah?" kata Taeyeon lagi setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Mwo? Rukun? Dengan beruang mesum ini?" kata Jaejoong yang sekarang beralih menatap Taeyeon dengan tatapan apa-kau-sudah-gila.

"Itu benar. Sampai dunia kiamat pun aku tidak akan bisa rukun dengan namja jelek sok cantik ini," lanjut Yunho membenarkan kata-kata Jaejoong barusan.

"Ya, Yunho Oppa dan Jaejoong. Kalian itu sudah SMA. Sampai kapan kalian mau bertengkar seperti itu eoh?" lanjut Taeyeon lagi, "Tolonglah, demi kita semua hilangkan rasa gengsi kalian itu," lanjut Taeyeon masih emosi, namun semua yang ada di ruangan itu amsih bisa mendengar kalau ada nada permohonan yang tersirat dalam kata-katanya barusan.

Belum sempat Jaejoong dan Yunho menjawab, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggantikan Jaejoong?" kata suara itu yang sontak membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di situ menatapnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Annyeong..^^_

_Ada yang nungguin ff ini? Hahaha.._

_Saya mutusin balik ke ffn.. Tapi kayanya ga bakal update cepet2 di sini biar ga mencolok terus ffnya dihapus lagi.._

_Mungkin udah ada yang baca ff ini sampe chapter sekian d blog saya._

_Klo ada yang mau tau lanjutannya cepet silakan kunjungi blog saya._

_**1002jaejoongie . wordpress . com**_

_Thanks.._

_Follow me : __** Kei_1091**_

_Lets be friend^^_

_**NB : Enjoy my new FF**_

_**Winter Memories (Romance, Action, Mystery)**_

_**Living Like A Dream (Little angst, Romance) ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title : __Stubborn Couple_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : Th__ese__ character__s__are__ not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON't LIKE DON't READ**__…_

**-CHAPTER 5-**

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggantikan Jaejoong?" kata suara itu yang sontak membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di situ menatapnya. Sementara orang yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati tempat di mana Jaejoong dan Yunho berada.

"Lihat mereka berdua. Kurasa mereka berdua tidak cocok untuk memerankan peran utama itu," lanjut suara tersebut.

"Lalu, memangnya kau merasa bisa menggantikan Jaejoong, Karam-ah?" tanya Taeyeon.

Ya, suara yang menyela berlangsungnya perang dunia antara couple kita ini adalah Karam. Teman sekelas Jaejoong. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kelas Jaejoong kalau Karam menyukai Yunho. Namun apa peduli mereka karena memang selama ini Karam tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Yunho. Bahkan Yunho sendiri pun sama sekali tidak mengenal Karam. Bukan karena Karam tidak mau mendekati Yunho atau apa, namun hal itu lebih karena Yunho selalu terlihat bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Selain itu, waktu ada pemungutan suara untu pemilihan peran, Karam sebenarnya sangat-sangat keberatan dengan keputusan teman-temannya. Tapi mau apa dia? Karam masih cukup sadar posisinya, walaupun ia tidak setuju, tapi melawan banyak orang yang sudah setuju dengan keputusan kalau Jaejoong akan menjadi pemeran putrinya adalah sama saja dengan menepuk udara kosong. Hal ini juga menyebabkan diam-diam sebenarnya Karam menyimpan dendam terhadap namja cantik yang satu itu. Namun, sepertinya kali ini, Dewi Fortuna sedikit berpihak kepadanya, karena itu, ia pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan in sebaik-baiknya.

"Ne, aku pasti bisa menggantikan Jaejoong. Lagipula aku kan memang anggota klub drama," kata Karam santai. Namun, dalam hati dia bersumpah akan menjadikan Yunho miliknya lewat kesempatan ini.

"Huh, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, Taeyeon-ah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kali ini Seung Ri yang akat bicara.

"Kita tanya yang lain saja," kata Taeyeon, "Bagaimana menurut kalian?" lanjut Taeyeon menanyakan pendapat pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kurasa tidak buruk juga. Lagipula Karam juga lumayan cantik," sahut Tiffany.

Mendengar kata-kata Tiffany itu, sontak seluruh orang yang ada di situ menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa mereka setuju kalau peran putri yang awalnya dimainkan oleh Jaejoong digantikan oleh Karam. Akhirnya keputusan pun diambil. Sementara itu, lebih baik kita lihat keadaan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih mematung mendengar perubahan keputusan yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan memerankan peran bodoh ini?" tanya Jaejoong pada Taeyeon.

"Ne, begitulah. Kau dengar kan keputusan kelas tadi?" kata Taeyeon pasrah namun dalam nadanya terselip rasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Benarkah? Yeayyy, akhirnya aku benar-benar terbebas dari hal ini, dan terutama dari beruang mesum ini," kata Jaejoong bersorak kegirangan.

"Ya, siapa yang kau bilang beruang mesum, hah?" protes Yunho mendengar sorakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung menengok dan mendelik ke arah Yunho untuk membalas perkataan Yunho.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh," kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Huh? Baguslah kalau kau diganti. Aku juga sangat gembira kalau peranmu itu diganti," kali ini giliran Yunho yang membalas perkataan Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk tidak menggubris perkataan Yunho dan malah berkata pada Taeyeon.

"Kalau begitu, aku sekarang membantu apa, Taeyeon-ah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah, iya benar juga. Lebih baik kau membantu Tim properti bersama Siwon karena bagian tersebut membutuhkan banyak orang, sedangkan kau Karam, sebaiknya sekarang kau ganti baju," lanjut Taeyeon.

"Ne, aku akan segera ke sana setelah membereskan ini untuk Karam," kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk gaun yang sedang dipakainya itu, gaun yang menurutnya sangat nista.

Segera saja Jaejoong dan Karam melangkah menuju ke ruang ganti lagi diikuti oleh Tiffany dan tim rias lainnya. Segera saja Jaejoong melepas semua pakaian dan aksesoris yang menempel di tubuhnya karena ulah Tiffany dan menggantinya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Jaejoongpun segera keluar dan menuju ke tempat Siwon. Sementara Karam dengan senang hati duduk di kursi yang tadinya diduduki Jaejoong untuk dirias oleh Tiffany. Anggota yang lain juga segera melanjutkan persiapan yang lainnya.

"Siwon Hyung, perlu bantuanku?" tanya Jaejoong menghampiri Siwon yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan beberapa orang lainnya sambil memotong-motong beberapa sterofoam untuk property.

"Ah, Jae. Ini, kau bisa bantu memotong ini mengikuti pola yang sudah tergambar," kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan sterofoam yang berukuran cukup besar dan cutter pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, Hyung," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali bisa lepas dari peran itu, Jae?" tanya Siwon sambil mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Aku tidak suka memakai pakaian nista itu. Dan juga aku juga tidak suka kalau harus berpasangan dengan Yunho," jawab Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, sambil tetap melakukan tugasnya memotong sterofoam yang disuruh oleh Siwon tadi. Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Siwon melirik kearah Jaejoong sekilas. Di mata Siwon, Jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibir sambil memotong-motong sterofoam tersebut benar-benar terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Bahkan saat berteriak-teriak marah pada Yunho pun, namja itu masih saja terlihat sangat manis. Oh gosh, sepertinya kali ini Siwon benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja cantik yang pesonanya tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun itu.

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari oleh Siwon dan Jaejoong, sepasang mata musang sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh kekesalan. Diteguknya cepat-cepat kaleng minuman yang ada di tangannya. Ya, saat ini Jung Yunho sedang tidak ada kerjaan karena masih menunggu Karam menyelesaikan ganti bajunya.

"Huh, kenapa dia itu? Dasar menyebalkan. Bersikap sok imut tersebut pada orang lain. Dasar serigala berbulu domba," kata Yunho bergumam tak jelas.

"Tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang cemburu begini?" kata Yunho tadi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum meyakinkan dan berkata lagi, "Ah, tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya sedang kesal karena mainanku diambil orang lain. Ya, hanya itu,"

Beberapa menit tetap dalam posisi tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Yunho Oppa, cepat kemari. Karam sudah siap," teriak Taeyeon. Semua orang yang ada di situ pun ikut menoleh untuk melihat secantik apa Karam. Segera saja, Karam yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Taeyeon pun menjadi pusat perhatian seperti Jaejoong tadi. Postur, garis wajah, dan kecantikkan namja itu memang tidak kalah dengan Jaejoong. Yunho pun segera melangkah ke tempat Taeyeon dengan enggan. Dia akui sosok Karam saat itu sangat cantik, namun entah kenapa dia tidak tertarik. Dalam hati dia berpikir bahwa lebih cocok Jaejoong yang memakai baju itu.

Melihat Yunho sudah berada di depannya, Karam tersenyum. Senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin agar Yunho melihatnya. Namun, sayangnya hanya ditanggapi sekilas oleh Yunho.

"Annyeong, Yunho Hyung. Mohon bantuannya," sapa Karam masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya saat melihat Yunho.

"Ne, aku juga," jawab Yunho singkat.

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Taeyeon pun segera memulai latihan mereka. Kemampuan akting Karam sebagai anggota klub drama memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Sedangkan Yunho, sebagai seorang amatir, kemampuannya cukup membuat Taeyeon puas. Tanpa terasa, matahari pun sudah menenggelamkan sinarnya. Taeyeon dan Seung Ri pun segera mengakhiri latihan hari pertama mereka itu. Yunho pun bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah, namun matanya menangkap sesosok namja cantik yang masih dengan riangnya membuat barang-barang untuk properti drama tersebut sambil asik berbincang-bincang dengan Siwon. Tanpa disadarinya, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menjadi kesal sendiri dan berjalan menuju Jaejoong.

"Hei, ayo cepat pulang," kata Yunho menginterupsi pembicaraan Jaejoong dengan Siwon.

"Hm? Kau bicara denganku?" tanya Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Ya tentu saja, kau, bodoh. Memangnya siapa lagi?" jawab Yunho.

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Toh di rumah juga sudah ada eomma dan appa. Aku masih ada pekerjaan,"

"Ya, bagaimana jika eomma dan appamu menanyakan kenapa aku tidak pulang bersamamu? Ini sudah malam, mereka pasti khawatir kan?" kata Yunho. Mendengar kata-kata Yunho tersebut, Jaejoong memutar badannya menghadap Yunho dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sementara Siwon? Namja itu masih waras untuk tidak mencampuri urusan ini. Jadi, dia hanya diam saja menjadi penonton yang baik. Jika dia ikut berbicara, salah-salah malah dia yang kena akibatnya, seperti apa yang dikatakan Yoochun padanya sebelum ini.

"Hm? Tumben sekali kau mencemaskanku, Tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat?" kata Jaejoong sambil menaikkan alisnya dengan tangan masih terlipat di dadanya.

"Hah? Mencemaskanmu? Dalam mimpimu saja sana, bodoh," balas Yunho ketus. Mulai terbawa suasana.

"Lalu, kenapa mengajakku pulang? Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Begini-begini aku juga sudah SMA," balas Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya tidak mau ditanyai macam-macam oleh orangtuamu, pabo," balas Yunho.

"Orangtuaku bukan orangtua yang protektif terhadap anak semata wayangnya ini. Mereka tidak akan khawatir padaku selama aku memberi kabar yang jelas pada mereka. Lagipula nanti aku bisa pulang bersama dengan Siwon Hyung, benarkan Siwon Hyung?" tanya Jaejoong pada Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat tontonan gratis ini segera tersadar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Ne, tentu saja, Jaejoong-ah," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum yang dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh Jaejoong.

"Huh, terserah kau saja. Aku pulang," kesal Yunho sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sampai di rumah Jaejoong, Yunho segera masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya. Mrs. dan Mr. Kim sedang pergi, namun Mrs. Kim sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Yunho segera menuju ke meja makan untuk makan malam. Perutnya sudah meronta-ronta untuk diisi makanan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sedangkan Changmin? Anak itu, sedang berkencan dengan kekasih barunya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Alhasil, sekarang hanya ada Yunho sendiri di tempat itu. Setelah makan malam, Yunho membereskan semua perkakasnya dan kemudian ke kamarnya.

Di kamarnya dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah akibat latihannya hari ini. Dia pun memejamkan matanya. Namun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan Siwon tadi melintas di pikirannya. Dan Yunho tidak suka pemandangan itu. Sadar dengan pikirannya barusan, Yunho kaget dan segera duduk di ranjangnya. Diacaknya rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Arghhh, aku benar-benar sudah gila," teriak Yunho frustasi karena bayangan tersebut terus berputar di kepalanya. Yunho tidak khawatir teriakannya didengar orang lain karena dia sedang sendiri di rumah tersebut. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah. Tiba-tiba saja, Changmin dan Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Changmin karena mendengar teriakan Yunho.

"Changmin? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, baru saja aku masuk bersama dengan Joongie Hyung. Lalu kami mendengar teriakanmu dan kami segera ke sini. Kau kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Changmin. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi kebetulan aku sedang ketiduran kemudian mimpi dan terbangun," kata Yunho mencari alasan.

"Huh, dasar tukang melebih-lebihkan," kata Jaejoong.

"Apa katamu?" kata Yunho ketus mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, aku capek. Aku mau mandi dan tidur. Selamat malam, Minnie," kata Jaejoong berpamitan pada Changmin. Hanya pada Changmin dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Hyung, kau benar hanya mimpi?" Changmin bertanya pada Yunho setelah Jaejoong keluar dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Ne," jawab Yunho singkat.

"Aku tahu kau bohong, Hyung. Ayolah, ceritakan pada adikmu yang tampan ini," kata Changmin narsis. Yunho pun tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Changmin memang sangat ahli dalam menebak hal-hal seperti ini.

"Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa. Kau keluar saja. Urusi saja namjachingu barumu itu," kata Yunho.

"Ya Hyung, kau ketus sekali. Ya sudahlah, aku hanya pesan, jangan berusaha membohongi dirimu sendiri atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup," kata Changmin berlagak dewasa, lalu kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Yunho.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat, dan tanpa terasa besok adalah hari di mana pertunjukkan drama tersebut akan diadakan. Selama itu, Yunho selalu latihan dari pagi sampai sore, sedangkan Jaejoong harus menyelesaikan tugasnya membantu tim property menyiapkan keperluan panggung yang sangat banyak itu. Karena itu, selama itu Jaejoong selalu pulang sangat malam, bahkan jauh setelah jam kepulangan Yunho. Taeyeon dan Seung Ri memang menyarankan agar orang-orang yang memainkan drama tidak ikut membantu persiapan tim yang lain agar tidak terlalu capek. Ini untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi pada hari H.

Pagi ini masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya selama Yunho dan Changmin menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Namun, saat sarapan, Leeteuk menyampaikan kabar untuk mereka semua.

"Joongie-ah, nanti malam eomma dan appa akan pergi mengunjungi nenekmu di Chungnam selama 5 hari. Kau bisa kan jaga rumah bersama Yunho dan Changmin?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, serahkan saja padaku. Eomma tenang saja," jawab Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, Changmin-ah. Mian, ahjumma dan ahjussi harus pergi. Kalian tidak apa-apa kan kalau kutinggal? Masalah makan, Jaejoong bisa memasakkan untuk kalian, benar kan, Joongie?" tanya Leeteuk pada Yunho, Changmin, dan Jaejoong.

"Ah, ahjumma tenang saja. Kalau masalah itu, aku bisa saja membeli makanan di luar," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. Namun setelah itu, dia sempat melemparkan tatapan yang berkata aku-tidak-mau-makan-masakanmu pada Jaejoong. Yunho hanya berpikir, jika makan masakan Jaejoong bisa saja dia mati keracunan karena ulah Jaejoong seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong sebelum ini. Sementara Jaejoong, merasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Yunho juga membalas dengan tatapan mata tajam yang berkata aku-juga-tidak-mau-memasak-untukmu.

Changmin? Namja itu hanya merutuki nasibnya dalam hati setelah berhasil membaca tatapan yang saling dilayangkan kedua Hyungnya itu. Jaejoong tidak memasak untuk Yunho berarti tidak ada makanan untuk Yunho. Tidak ada makanan untuk Yunho itu berarti sama saja dengan tidak ada makanan untuknya. Tidak ada makanan untuknya sama dengan kelaparan, dan kelaparan artinya sama dengan mati. Setidaknya itulah pikiran lebai, namja imut yang hanya mengenal makanan ini.

Sementara kita lupakan Changmin dan kembali melihat tokoh utama kita kali ini. Seperti biasa, setelah selesai pelajaran, Yunho harus melakukan latihan drama dengan Karam lagi. Sedangkan Jaejoong, yang sekarang ini bergabung dengan tim property bekerja membantu Siwon dalam mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk drama besok. Yunho yang sekarang ini sudah berdiri di panggung masih menunggu Karam yang sedang memakai kostumnya.

Kalian penasaran dengan Karam? Sejak menggantikan Jaejoong, namja itu benar-benar membuat Yunho gerah sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Namja itu selalu saja meminta Yunho menemaninya saat pulang. Terlebih sikapnya yang sok manja dan sok imut itu benar-benar membuat Yunho ingin muntah. Namun, sebagai namja yang baik, Yunho hanya bisa mendiamkan sikap Karam tersebut tanpa memberikan respon yang positif.

Masih merasa kesal dengan Karam, Yunho melirik ke arah orang-orang tim property sedang memasang background untuk panggung tersebut. Kekesalannya memuncak melihat Siwon dengan santainya tersenyum sambil bercakap-cakap ria dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong, yang diklaimnya sebagai mainannya. Masih kesal dengan pemandangan itu, tiba-tiba Yunho teringat dengan perkataan Changmin beberapa hari yang lalu. Jujur, dia benar-benar sangat bingung dengan kata-kata Changmin itu. Tapi Yunho tidak ambil pusing. Baginya Changmin hanya anak SMP biasa yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tidak tahukan kau Jung Yunho kalau adikmu yang satu itu benar-benar sangat pintar?

Akhirnya waktu yang Yunho tunggu tiba juga, yaitu waktu untuk pulang dari latihan drama ini. Hari ini benar-benar lebih melelahkan dari biasanya karena Yunho dan yang lainnya harus latihan sampai malam mengingat besok adalah hari H pertunjukkan mereka. Tidak hanya itu, menghadapi sikap Karam yang sok manja yang terus menempel padanya, membuat capek yang dirasakan Yunho menjadi bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Sambil memikirkan itu, Yunho melirik sekelompok orang yang sedang memasang dekorasi untuk panggung. Dilihatnya seorang namja cantik yang sedang berusaha menggantungkan lampu. Tangannya terlihat menggapai-gapai karena tingginya yang memang kurang padahal dia sudah berpijak di kursi. Melihat itu, entah sadar atau tidak, Yunho segera menghampirinya, naik ke kursi yang juga dinaiki namja cantik itu dan membantunya.

Kaget dengan adanya orang yang tiba-tiba membantunya, Jaejoong yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk menggantungkan lampu itu tiba-tiba menoleh. Sayangnya gara-gara sempitnya kursi yang menjadi pijakan itu, mereka berdua menjadi hilang keseimbangan dan akhirnya pun terjatuh. Jaejoong yang merasakan itu hanya memejamkan matanya, namun entah kenapa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak sebesar yang ia bayangkan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Yunho dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong segera menyadari posisinya. Ternyata posisi mereka adalah Yunho sedang berbaring di bawahnya. Pantas saja dia tidak terlalu merasakan sakit. Segera saja dia berdiri. Sedangkan orang-orang lain yang ada di situ segera menghampiri mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah, Yunho-ah, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seung Ri.

"Ah, gwenchana," kata Yunho sambil berdiri. Jatuh seperti itu sudah biasa karena klub hapkido yang diikutinya.

"Gwenchana," kali ini Jaejoong yang memberikan jawaban.

"Huh, syukurlah. Sekarang cepat kita lanjutkan tugas kita," kata Seung Ri membubarkan kerumunan itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Em, itu," kata Jaejoong mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Merasa Jaejoong berbicara padanya, Yunho membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupannya mengingat posisi mereka tadi.

"Go-gomawo," kata Jaejoong yang untuk pertama kalinya mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Yunho. Sekali lagi untuk PERTAMA KALI. Sebenarnya dalam hati, Jaejoong juga merasa sangat gugup akibat posisinya tadi. Mengingat kejadian itu, perlahan muka Jaejoong menjadi merah, dan untuk menutupinya Jaejoong segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat itu, sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan kelakuan dua orang itu. Raut kesal tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar lawan yang tangguh. Tapi lihat saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu," kata Karam.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

_Hi2 semua, annyeong! Hahaha.._

_Author gaje balik lagi setelah hiatus 4 bulan.. ada yang kangen? Hahaha *narsis*_

_Oh ya, kunjungi blog saya kalo sewaktu2 FF di sini dihapus lagi: __**1002jaejoongie . wordpress . com**_

_Di blog itu juga lanjutan FF saya udah saya post semua, lebih cepet daripada di sini. Hehe._

_Mohon reviewnya ne ;) Gomawo.._

_Twitter : __** Kei_1091**_

_Kakao talk : __**Kei_1091**_

_Feel free to chat with me.. Let's be friend ^^.._


	7. Chapter 7

_Title : __Stubborn Couple_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : Th__ese__ character__s__are__ not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON't LIKE DON't READ**__…_

**CHAPTER 6**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa-siswi Dong Bang High School, yaitu hari festival sekolah. Semua siswa sangat antusias menyambut hari ini. Satu hal yang menyenangkan dari festival ini adalah karena hari ini semua pelajaran ditiadakan. Siswa-siswi ini lebih memilih disibukkan oleh persiapan festival daripada disibukkan oleh pelajaran sekolah. Begitu pula dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Hari ini mereka bangun lebih pagi karena memang kemarin Taeyeon dan Seung Ri menyuruh anggota kelas mereka untuk datang lebih pagi agar lebih leluasa dalam persiapan.

Karena hari ini umma dan appa Jaejoong sedang tidak di rumah dan baru akan pulang 5 hari lagi, maka Jaejoonglah yang mengambil alih menyiapkan sarapan. Walaupun sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah enggan memasak untuk Yunho, namun bersyukurlah Yunho karena setidaknya Jaejoong masih memiliki hati nuran. Bangun sepagi ini dan kegiatan di sekolah nanti pasti menumpuk, jika tidak sarapan sudah bisa dipastikan mereka akan pingsan. Karena itulah sekarang ini dia di dapur sendirian sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua kakak beradik itu, yah hitung-hitung sebagai balasan juga karena Yunho sudah menolongnya.

Sedangkan kakak beradik yang dimaksud? Oh ayolah, menyuruh Yunho membantu sama saja dengan harus bersiap-siap memanggil tukang dan menyiapkan dana untuk memperbaiki dapur yang akan dipastikan hancur jika Yunho menyentuh alat-alat di dalamnya. Sedangkan Changmin? Mungkin saja dia bisa disuruh membantu, tapi dapat dipastikan sebelum makanan tersebut tertata dengan rapi di meja, makanan tersebut sudah bersarang terlebih dahulu di perutnya.

Saat Jaejoong sedang asik menyiapkan sarapan, Yunho yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap keluar dari kamar dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Namun, saat turun dia melihat Jaejoong sedang memasak. Jaejoong pun menyadari kehadiran Yunho dan langsung menyuruh Yunho duduk di meja makan.

"Hm? Kau sudah siap? Duduklah, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan juga untukmu dan Changmin," kata Jaejoong tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho dan tetap sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sudah selesai.

"Hari ini akan ada badai sepertinya," jawab Yunho yang berkesan tidak nyambung tapi tetap saja dia berjalan menuju ke meja makan.

"Mwo?" kata Jaejoong sambil mematikan kompor dan kemudian melihat ke arah Yunho.

"Lupakan," jawab Yunho cuek sambil menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan mendudukinya.

"Terserah," kata Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju ke rak piring untuk mengambil tiga buah piring untuk menghidangkan masakannya tadi. Jaejoong pun mengambil piring satu demi satu dari rak, namun saat satu piring sudah ditangannya, pandangan Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedikit buram dan hilang keseimbangan sehingga piring tersebut jatuh dan pecah.

Yunho yang awalnya duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya langsung menoleh ke arah suara piring yang pecah tersebut. Mata musang milik Yunho melebar ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang berdiri sambil menyangga tubuhnya di meja nakas dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya lagi memegang kepalanya. Di bawahnya berserakan pecahan-pecahan piring yang tadi tidak sengaja dijatuhkan Jaejoong. Segera saja Yunho bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong perlahan agar tidak menginjak pecahan piring tersebut.

"Ya Jae! Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit panik sambil menyentuh pundak Jaejoong. Merasa di sentuh oleh Yunho, Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menatap Yunho.

"Ah ne, gwenchana. Maaf mengagetkanmu. Tadi tanganku sedikit licin," jawab Jaejoong yang kemudian jongkok untuk membereskan pecahan-pecahan piring tadi. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi Jaejoong, Yunho segera ikut jongkok dan langsung memegang kening Jaejoong.

"Ya, apa maksudmu dengan gwenchana? Lihat, badanmu panas begini," kata Yunho terkejut karena merasakan dahi Jaejoong yang panas.

"Mungkin aku hanya sedikit flu karena kehujanan tadi malam," jawab Jaejoong cuek masih sambil membereskan pecahan-pecahan piring tersebut.

"Mwo? Kehujanan? Bukankah setiap hari kau bawa payung?" tanya Yunho. Ya, semalam memang turun hujan yang cukup lebat saat Jaejoong hendak pulang. Yunho yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir dengan Jaejoong karena setahunya Jaejoong selalu membawa payung kemanapun dia pergi. Terlebih di musim-musim hujam seperti ini.

"Ne, tapi kemarin tiba-tiba payungku hilang. Entahlah mungkin jatuh. Sudahlah, sana minggir, aku mau membereskan ini," perintah Jaejoong. Namun, Yunho tidak menuruti perintah Jaejoong. Yunho segera merebut pecahan piring yang ada di tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya kembali di lantai. Ketika Jaejoong hendak protes, Yunho segera meraih lengan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan menarik Jaejoong agar berdiri. Setelah itu, dia menuntuk Jaejoong duduk di kursi makan yang tadi didudukinya.

"Diam di situ, aku akan membereskan ini semua," kata Yunho memotong Jaejoong yang hendak melayangkan protes. Mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya diam dan melihat Yunho yang sekarang ini sedang membereskan pecahan-pecahan piring tersebut. Setelah beres, Yunho mengambil tiga piring lain dan dengan hati-hati dia membagi masakan Jaejoong tadi ke dalam pring-piring tersebut.

"Annyeong Hyungdeul," sapa Changmin ceria dengan suara high notenya itu sambil keluar dari kamarnya yang memang dekat dengan dapur tersebut. Namun, melihat keadaan di dapur, dia menjadi tercengang sendiri. Pasalnya yang sekarang ini dia lihat adalah Yunho yang sedang menghidangkan makanan dan Jaejoong sedang duduk dengan manis di meja makan. Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar mustahil terjadi. Melihat itu, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Omo, apa aku masih bermimpi?" tanya Changmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, "Ah, tidak. Pipiku terasa sakit, ini pasti bukan mimpi," setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba mata Changmin melebar dan berteriak pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ya, kalian berdua. Kemana Jaejoong Hyung dan Yunho Hyung yang asli?" tanya Changmin setengah berteriak sambil menudingkan tangannya pada Yunho.

"Ya, jangan berisik, maknae. Ini masih pagi tahu. Dan apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku Yunho yang asli, pabo," balas Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalian pasti alien yang menculik Yunho Hyung dan Jaejoong Hyung dan menyamar menjadi mereka. Tapi sayangnya penyamaran kalian tidak sempurna. Yunho Hyung sama sekali tidak bisa memasak," kata Changmin lagi.

Mendengar itu, Yunho menjadi gerah sendiri. Yunho segera berjalan menuju adik semata wayangnya itu dan menghadiahi sebuah jitakan gratis di kepala Changmin.

"Aishhh, appo. Apa yang kau lakukan makhluk jelek?" teriak Changmin.

"Ya, dasar pabo. Kau itu sudah SMP, bisa tidak berpikir dengan normal sedikit, hah? Aku hanya membantu Jaejoong karena dia sedang sakit," jawab Yunho. Sementara itu Jaejoong sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali melerai mereka, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sakit, begitulah pikir Jaejoong.

Changmin membulatkan matanya mendengar Jaejoong sakit. Segera saja, Changmin berjalan cepat ke arah Hyungnya yang tersayang karena masakannya itu dan kembali mendramatisir keadaan.

"Omo, Joongie Hyung. Kau sakit? Gwenchana Hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan satu tangan memegang kening Jaejoong dan satu tangan lagi memegang keningnya sendiri untuk membandingkan suhu tubuh mereka berdua. Baru saja Jaejoong membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, Changmin sudah menyela terlebih dahulu, "Omo, Hyung. Badanmu panas. Kau harus istirahat. Ayo kita ke kamar," kata Changmin sambil menarik Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tetap bertahan di posisinya.

"Minnie-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, ne?" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, Hyung…,"

"Benar kata Changmin. Hari ini kau lebih baik tidak usah sekolah. Istirahatlah," kata Yunho memotong ucapan Changmin sambil berjalan kembali ke meja makan.

"Ah, gwenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula semuanya akan repot jika aku tidak ada," kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan mengambil piring berisi makanan yang tadi sudah disiapkan Yunho dan mulai makan, diikuti oleh Yunho dan Changmin. Yunho hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi karena tidak ada gunanya memaksa Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya keras kepala itu. Lagipula letak permasalahannya bukan di situ, Yunho sendirilah yang bingung harus membujuk Jaejoong dengan kata-kata seperti apa.

Mereka bertiga makan sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang. Di sini, Changmin lah yang bertugas mencairkan suasana selama Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim tidak ada. Jangan harap kedua orang yang seperti anjing dan kucing itu mau sekedar berbasa-basi walaupun itu hanya berdua saja. Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka semua selesai makan. Jaejoong tidak menghabiskan makanannya karena memang nafsu makannya berkurang karena flu tersebut. Changmin membantu mereka membereskan piring-piring kotor dan setelah itu mereka semua bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong segera berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasanya. Jalanan masih cukup sepi karena memang sekarang ini mereka berangkat sedikit lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya, sekali lagi untuk PERTAMA KALINYA mereka berdua berangkat sekolah dalam keadaan diam. Yunho berjalan sedikit di belakang Jaejoong, dalam hati sebenarnya dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang ini, tapi rasa gengsinya menang.

Dong Bang High School sudah cukup ramai walaupun masih pagi seperti ini. Semuanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk festival sekolah ini yang akan dibuka pada pukul 10 nanti. Dimana-mana sudah tertempeli dengan poster promosi acara dari masing-masing kelas karena perlombaan ini adalah perlombaan mengumpulkan pengunjung sebanyak-banyaknya. Begitu sampai di sekolah, Jaejoong dan Yunho segera menuju ke aula yang sudah disulap menjadi panggung dengan dekorasi yang cantik. Di sana semua anggota membantu persiapan yang kemarin belum sempat selesai. Jaejoong dan Yunho masuk ke dalam aula tersebut dan bertemu dengan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Joongie, kemari," panggil Junsu. Mendengar itu, Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Junsu dan Yunho mengikutinya di belakang.

"Jae, mukamu pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Yoochun yang memperhatikan Jaejoong. Junsu yang melihat itu juga menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ne, hanya sedikit flu. Gwenchana," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum agar Junsu dan Yoochun tidak khawatir.

"Jinja? Harusnya kau istirahat saja di rumah, Joongie," kata Junsu.

"Sudahlah Su-ie. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula semuanya akan repot jika aku tidak datang," kata Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau sudah datang? Cepat kemari. Kami membutuhkan sedikit bantuanmu" panggil Siwon.

"Ah ne, Hyung," jawab Jaejoong karena merasa namanya dipanggil dan segera berjalan ke tempat di mana Siwon berada. Junsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong yang keras kepala seperti itu.

Pagi itu mereka semua bersiap-siap, khususnya untuk tim properti. Mereka harus menyelesaikan tata panggung sebelum pementasan. Ya, pekerjaan mereka memang cukup berat apabila dibandingkan dengan tim yang lain. Karena itu semua orang yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing beralih membantu tim property. Pertunjukkan mereka akan dimulai pada pukul 1 siang, dan sekarang ini sudah menginjak pukul 11 siang. Jaejoong sendiri masih membantu tim property membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan yang berceceran di atas panggung.

"Ah gawat, sepertinya badanku semakin terasa tidak enak," kata Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengelap keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya. Tanpa disadarinya dari tadi sepasang mata musang milik Yunho mengawasinya terus. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Yunho sedikit khawatir pada kondisi Jaejoong saat itu, namun rasa gengsinya membuat dia hanya diam sambil mengawasi Jaejoong secara diam-diam.

"Jae, gwenchana?" tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul. Jaejoong hanya menatap Siwon sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena bingung dengan pertanyaan Siwon barusan. Mengerti Jaejoong kebingungan, Siwon memperjelas kalimatnya.

"Kau sakit? Dari tadi kuperhatikan wajahmu sedikit pucat, dan lihat, keringatmu banyak sekali. Ruangan ini kan sudah ber-AC," tanya Siwon.

"Ah, gwenchana Hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir," jawab Jaejoong begitu mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Tapi Jae, wajahmu benar-benar pucat sekarang ini. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne, Hyung. Percayalah padaku. Aku mengembalikan ini dulu ke belakang," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengankat kardus yang berisi kertas-kertas bekas property yang sudah tidak terpakai. Setelah itu, Jaejoong segera berjalan ke belakang panggung. Tapi di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja matanya menjadi berkunang-kunang dan sedetik kemudian seluruh pandangannya menjadi buram.

BRUKKK

Suara tersebut membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut kaget dan segera melihat ke asal suara. Begitu menyadari dan memastikan suara apa itu, mereka semua membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari ke arah suara tersebut. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Jaejoong yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri langsung dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Junsu pun langsung berjongkok meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan, di sebalahnya ada Yoochun dan Yunho yang juga ikut jongkok dengan wajah yang tak kalah khawatir dari Junsu.

"Jae? Jaejoongie? Kau kenapa? Bangunlah," kata Junsu, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian tangan Junsu beralih ada kening Jaejoong dan betapa terkejutnya Junsu saat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat panas.

"Omo, panas sekali," kata Junsu. Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung beralih dari posisinya semula dan memegang kening Jaejoong yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aish, badannya tambah panas. Ini gara-gara dia memaksakan diri," kata Yunho yang langsung meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendong tubuh Jaejoong bridal style, bermaksud membawa Jaejoong ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ya, Yunho Oppa, kau harus bersiap-siap. Biarkan orang lain yang membawa Jaejoong" teriak Taeyeon.

"Hanya sebentar. Setelah membawanya ke ruang kesehatan aku akan langsung kembali," kata Yunho. Taeyeon hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Kemudian Yunho, diikuti Junsu dan Yoochun segera membawa Jaejoong ke ruang kesehatan.

"Dia hanya demam karena kelelahan. Aku sudah memberinya obat penurun panas, tidak lama lagi dia pasti akan sadar," kata dokter yang bertugas setelah memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik, setelah ini dia langsung pulang dan istirahat. Ah, aku lupa aku ada janji, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ne," lanjut dokter tersebut.

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida soensaengnim," kata Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Yun, kau tidak kembali? Taeyeon pasti sekarang ini sedang marah-marah mencarimu," kata Yoochun.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu," kata Yunho.

"Ne, kami akan di sini menjaga Jaejoong," kata Junsu.

Mendengar itu, Yunho pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan langsung berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti, namun sebelumnya dia mampir ke toilet. Saat akan keluar dari bilik toilet, dia mendengar percakapan orang di luar, Yunho kemudian mengurungkan niatnya keluar dan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang tersebut karena orang-orang tersebut mengungkit-ungkit namanya.

"Ya, Karam-ah, kau benar-benar keterlaluan," kata sebuah suara yang dikenali Yunho adalah suara Suhoon, teman baik Karam.

"Mwo? Enak saja, itu kan belum tentu salahku," kata Karam.

"Apanya? Jaejoong sakit seperti itu kan karena salahmu," kata Jihoon lagi tapi dengan nada yang santai, sama sekali tidak berkesan menyalahkan. Yunho yang mendengar itu dari dalam bilik toilet hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Huh, dia saja yang lemah. Jadi bukan salahku," kata Karam.

"Yah, tapi karena kau mengambil payungnya diam-diam semalam dia jadi kehujanan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit kan?" kata Jihoon.

"Itu kan salahnya sendiri karena selalu dekat-dekat dengan Yunho Hyung," jawab Karam. Yunho yang mendengar itu mendadak menjadi emosi dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Namun masih menahan diri untuk tidak keluar.

"Dekat? Harusnya kau ralat ucapanmu itu, mereka kan tidak dekat bahkan mereka itu seperti anjing dan kucing," kata Jihoon lagi.

"Justru yang seperti itu yang berbahaya. Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan Yunho Hyung apapun yang terjadi," kata Karam. Mendengar kata-kata Kara mini, emosi yang sudah Yunho tahan daritadi semakin memuncak. Dia membuka pintu bilik dengan sedikit bantingan dan keluar, namun tetap diam. Karam dan Jihoon langsung membulatkan matanya kaget, tidak menyangka kalau Yunho ada di balik bilik tersebut dan dapat dipastikan Yunho mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka barusan.

Yunho memilih tidak menanggapi Karam dan Jihoon. Dia keluar toilet tersebut dalam diam sambil masih mengepalkan tangannya karena menahan emosi. Melihat itu, Karam segera menahan Yunho, sedangkan Jihoon memilih diam dan tidak ikut campur.

"Yunho Hyung, tunggu. Kau salah paham," kata Karam berusaha menjelaskan. Yunho kemudian berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Karam. Karam yang mendapat tatapan tajam seperti itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-ah, i-itu, tadi, ma-maks-maksudnya….," kata Karam terbata karena takut dengan tatapan tajam dari Yunho.

"Kuperingatkan kau hanya sekali ini. Jika kau berani melakukan perbuatan semacam itu lagi pada Jaejoong, kupastikan kau akan menerima hal yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada yang kau lakukan padanya. Kali ini kulepaskan kau," kata Yunho sambil mengertakkan giginya. Setelah itu Yunho segera berjalan meninggalkan Karam yang masih mematung mendengar ucapan Yunho menuju aula, tidak menuju ke ruang ganti yang menjadi tujuannya semula.

Sampai di ruangan tersebut, Yunho segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang. Setelah menemukan orang yang dimaksud, Yunho segera berjalan mendekati orang tersebut.

"Siwon-ah," panggil Yunho. Siwon yang merasa dipanggil kemudian berbalik.

"Ne? Ah, kau Yun. Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja. Kata soensaengmin dia hanya kelelahan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" tanya Yunho. Siwon yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne, kau mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Setelah ini tugasmu sebagai tim property sudah selesai kan? Tolong gantikan aku memerankan tokoh pangeran ya? Jebal," kata Yunho sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya untuk memohon. Siwon yang mendengar itu kemudian membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Kau gila Yun. Taeyeon dan Seung Ri bisa membunuhmu jika kau tiba-tiba lari seperti ini,"

"Urusan mereka biar aku yang urus, tapi kumohon gantikan aku ne? Aku harus membawa pulang Jaejoong. Tadi soensaengnim menyuruhku membawanya pulang," kata Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak Junsu dan Yoochun saja?"

"Ah, itu. Mereka ada urusan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Jaejoong pulang sendiri. Di rumahnya sedang tidak ada orang karena orangtuanya sedang pergi sampai lima hari ke depan," kata Yunho sedikit berbohong.

"Mwo? Tapi aku tidak bisa memerankannya. Aku kan belum pernah latihan," kata Siwon masih ragu.

"Kau hanya tinggal keluar dan mencium putrinya. Kata-katanya juga tidak banyak. Kau kan hanya muncul di bagian terakhir. Pasti kau bisa menghafalnya, kau kan pintar. Ayolah, Siwon-ah. Kumohon ne," kata Yunho masih dengan wajah yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

Melihat Yunho yang memohon seperti itu, Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Melihat itu Yunho tersenyum dan kemudian menarik tangan Siwon, bermaksud mengajaknya ke tempat Seung Ri dan Taeyeon.

"Ah, Yunho Oppa. Cepatlah bersiap," kata Taeyeon segera menarik Yunho menuju ruang ganti.

"Taeyeon-ah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Yunho.

"Apa? Cepatlah, Oppa. Kita tidak ada waktu lagi," kata Taeyeon.

"Siwon akan menggantikanku menjadi pangerannya," jawab Yunho yang sontak membuat Taeyeon membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Ya Oppa. Apa-apaan kau ini? Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba aktornya harus diganti?" kata Taeyeon panjang lebar. Yunho yang sudah bisa mengira reaksi Taeyeon hanya menghela napas dan kemudian melakukan cara yang sama dengan caranya membujuk Siwon agar mau menggantikannya.

"Ayolah, Taeyeon-ah. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Jaejoong? Dia kan anggota kelasmu juga," kata Yunho setengah merayu Taeyeon agar mau menggantinya dengan Siwon.

Taeyeon yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napasnya. Dalam hati dia membenarkan semua perkataan Yunho tadi dan sedikit merasa kasihan juga dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong juga sudah membantu banyak dalam acara ini.

"Hahhh, baiklah. Tapi, Siwon Oppa, kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik kan?" tanya Taeyeon memastikan. Siwon hendak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon, tapi Yunho langsung memotongnya.

"Tentu saja dia bisa Taeyeon-ah. Lihat, dia bahkan lebih tampan dari aku. Dia juga sangat pintar, pasti bisa menghafalkan dialogku dalam waktu singkat, lagipula dialogku tidak banyak. Dan aku yakin, dia akan berakting lebih bagus daripada aku," kata Yunho. Siwon hanya diam sambil melirik Yunho dengan tatapan mengancam yang seolah berkata awas-kau-Jung-Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Siwon Oppa, segeralah menuju ruang ganti. Dan tolong hafalkan ini," kata Taeyeon sambil menyerahkan kertas naskah yang berisi dialog yang seharusnya dikatakan Yunho dalam pementasan nanti.

"Ne," jawab Siwon singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ne. Sekali lagi, terima kasih semua," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Siwon dan Taeyeon yang melihat kepergian Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jelas-jelas dia menyukai Jaejoong, namun masih tetap saja tidak mau mengakuinya. Dasar pabo," kata Siwon dalam hati. Setelah memastikan Yunho pergi, Siwon segera mengikuti Taeyeon menuju ke ruang ganti.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Annyeong yorobun!_

_Btw, saya mau bilang FF super gaje ini sebenernya udah tamat di blog saya : _

_**1002jaejoongie . wordpress . com**_

_Review please? _

_Twitter : __** Kei_1091**_

_Kakao Talk : __**Kei_1091**_

_Feel free to chat with me.._


	8. Chapter 8

_Title : __Stubborn Couple_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : Th__ese__ character__s__are__ not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON't LIKE DON't READ**__…_

**CHAPTER 7**

"Ngghhhh….." sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir cherry seorang namja yang saat ini sedang terbaring. Perlahan terbukalah matanya dan menyesuaikan dengan sinar lampu dari ruang kesehatan yang masuk ke pupil matanya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, namja cantik itu menggerakkan tangan kirinya mencengkeram kepalanya, bermaksud untuk menghilangkan denyutan yang dia rasakan di kepalanya tersebut.

Mendengar lenguhan itu, Yoochun dan Junsu yang memang sedari tadi duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruangan itu segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang dapat membuat orang lain dan author iri dan menghampiri namja cantik tersebut.

"Joongie, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Hngg? Di mana aku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau di ruang kesehatan, Jae. Tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan kemudian kami atau lebih tepatnya Yunho membawamu ke sini," kali ini Yoochun yang menjawab. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka bertiga terdiam, Yoochun dan Junsu masih memandang Jaejoong yang masih terbaring dengan wajah cemas. Sedangkan Jaejoong sepertinya masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara penuh. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong duduk dan membuat Yoochun dan Junsu kaget.

"Omo. Sudah berapa lama aku di sini? Dan bagaimana dengan drama kita?" tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi setelah kesadarannya terkumpul penuh.

"Ya, Jae. Jangan tiba-tiba duduk begitu. Aku kaget tahu. Tenang saja, pasti sekarang ini Yunho sedang memainkan perannya," kata Yoochun. Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab lagi, pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan. Melihat itu, Yoochun, Junsu, serta Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, kaget karena seseorang yang seharusnya tidak bisa berada di situ sekarang berada di situ.

"Yunho Hyung? Kenapa kembali kesini? Bukankah seharusnya kau saat ini sedang bermain drama? Cepat kembali, Hyung. Nanti Taeyeon dan Seung Ri Hyung marah-marah," kata Junsu yang mendapat anggukan dari Yoochun.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah digantikan oleh Siwon," jawab Yunho santai sambil menutup kembali pintu ruang kesehatan itu dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Yoochun, Junsu, dan Jaejoong.

"Ini tasmu. Sekarang ayo pulang," lanjut Yunho sambil menyerahkan tas sekolah Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong yang duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan itu sepertinya masih berusaha mencerna situasi. Namja cantik itu menatap Yunho sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih bingung dengan tingkah Yunho yang berbaik hati mengambilkan tas dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Ah, tapi…..," kata Jaejoong setelah berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hal itu bukanlah mimpi. Namun, kata-katanya langsung dipotong oleh Yunho.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah khawatirkan yang lain. Aku sudah bicara pada Taeyeon dan dia juga menyuruhmu pulang. Kajja, aku akan menemanimu," kata Yunho.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia agak sedikit tidak enak harus meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk, tapi dia sendiri juga merasa dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu dia tidak akan mungkin sanggup, bahkan mungkin saja dia akan merepotkan teman-temannya. Akhirnya Jaejoong meraih tas sekolahnya dari tangan Yunho, dan segera turun dari ranjang itu. Yoochun dan Junsu yang melihat itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan tingkah kedua orang tersebut dengan seksama.

Setelah itu, Jaejoong memakai tas selempangnya. Sebenarnya, dia merasa tubuhnya masih sangat lemas, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus menguatkan diri untu pulang dan setelah itu dia bisa beristirahat. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu.

"Mwo? Tadi kau bilang apa? Kau akan menemaniku pulang?" kata Jaejoong pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan cuek.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi setelah mendapat respon dari Yunho.

"Ya, kenapa apanya? Kalau kau pulang sendirian, jika di tengah jalan kau pingsan lagi, siapa yang akan menolongmu, hah?" tanya Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sangat membenarkan perkataan Yunho, tapi masalahnya kenapa harus Yunho yang menemaninya?

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," pasrah Jaejoong akhirnya, "Su-ie dan Yoochun Hyung, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong,"

"Ah ne. Hati-hati, Jae," kata Junsu.

"Ne, aku juga pulang dulu Chun, Junsu-ah," pamit Yunho.

"Ne, annyeong Yun, Jae," jawab Yoochun.

Setelah itu, Yunho keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Jaejoong. Mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah itu dalam diam. Penasaran dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang sekarang ini berjalan di belakangnya, Yunho melirik sekilas ke belakang dan melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Yunho melihat Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, jelas sekali jika Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan udara luar yang memang sedikit berangin itu. Yunho hanya menghela napasnya, namun kemudian Yunho melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ini, pakailah," kata Yunho sambil menyerahkan jaket yang tadi dipakainya pada Jaejoong, tanpa melihat Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengarahkan tangannya yang memegang jaket tersebut ke belakang, ke arah Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Kaget dan masih tidak mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Aish, sudahlah. Cepat pakai ini. Jika terkena angin luar seperti ini, nanti badanmu akan semakin panas," kata Yunho kesal sambil memakaikan jaketnya dengan sedikit paksaan ke tubuh Jaejoong yang memang lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Yunho bingung, kenapa otak Jaejoong bisa tiba-tiba berjalan lambat seperti itu. Karena sedang sakit mungkin, pikirnya.

Jaejoong yang kaget karena perlakuan Yunho berusaha menolak, tapi Yunho sudah berjalan di depannya. Yah, mau tidak mau, Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali berjalan sambil memakai jaket Yunho yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya itu. Tapi karena itu, Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya menjadi lebih nyaman karena tidak merasakan angin di kulitnya yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya seperti tadi.

Setelah itu mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka pulang dalam keadaan diam. Sekarang ini posisi Jaejoong sedang berjalan sedikit di depan Yunho. Bukan apa-apa, Yunho hanya takut jika tiba-tiba Jaejoong jatuh pingsan lagi seperti tadi, dengan memposisikan diri di belakang Jaejoong, lebih mudah bagi Yunho untuk mengawasi Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba langkah Jaejoong terhenti, dia menyangga tubuhnya di dinding dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja pusing. Melihat itu, Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, gwenchana. Hanya sedikit pusing tiba-tiba," jawab Jaejoong. Yunho tidak menjawab, namun dia segera berjongkok di depan Jaejoong dengan posisi membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Naiklah," kata Yunho dalam posisi tersebut. Maksud Yunho adalah Yunho akan menggendong Jaejoong sampai ke rumahnya.

"Ah, tapi….," kata Jaejoong hendak protes karena mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Sudahlah, naik saja. Cepat," kata Yunho.

"Tapi aku berat, kau pasti tidak akan kuat menggendongku," jawab Jaejoong masih protes.

"Ya, memangnya siapa yang tadi membawamu ke ruang kesehatan? Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak protes. Cepat naik," kata Yunho setengah memaksa Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar perkataan Yunho, namun kemudian dengan ragu Jaejoong naik ke punggung Yunho. Yunho pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Jaejoong yang memang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Mereka berdua pulang dalam keadaan diam dengan keadaan Yunho menggendong Jaejoong di punggungnya. Selama itu, Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dalam seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali ini Jaejoong berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Yunho. Bahkan aroma sabun dan sampo dari tubuh Yunho tercium dengan jelas oleh hidungnya saat ini. Dan semua itu entah kenapa membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman. Jaejoong bersyukur karena setidaknya dengan keadaan seperti ini, Yunho tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya yang kemungkinan sudha sangat memerah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sampai ke rumah Jaejoong. Rumah tersebut masih sepi karena Changmin belum pulang dari sekolahnya dan orangtua Jaejoong memang sedang pergi. Masih dalam keadaan menggendong Jaejoong, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Jaejoong. Setelah sampai, Yunho segera menurunkan Jaejoong dari punggungnya dan mendudukkan Jaejoong di kasur.

"Cepatlah ganti baju seragammu. Aku akan ke bawah memesankan makanan. Tadi pagi kau hanya makan sedikit, makanya sekarang tubuhmu lemas," kata Yunho sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam, entahlah sejak Yunho menggendongnya tadi tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan. Jujur saja, dia merasa senang Yunho memperhatikannya seperti itu, tapi tetap saja dia merasa aneh karena kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba saja menjadi baik padanya. Hal itulah yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Jaejoong sekarang. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera mengambil baju ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

Yunho berjalan menuruni tangga dan segera memesan makan siang untuk Jaejoong dan juga dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk memesan dua porsi sup ayam jahe untuknya dan untuk Jaejoong. Setelah menelepon, Yunho duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga di rumah Jaejoong, sebenarnya kondisinya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Sejak menggendong Jaejoong tadi entah kenapa jantung Yunho juga berdetak tidak karuan. Entahlah, Yunho sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, makanan pesanan Yunho datang. Yunho segera menghidangkan makanan tersebut ke dalam sebuah mangkuk. Yunho juga menuangkan segelas air dan kemudian membawa makanan itu ke kamar Jaejoong dengan nampan.

"Jae, buka pintunya. Aku membawakan makanan untukmu," kata Yunho dari luar kamar. Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring segera turun dari ranjangnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Yunho. Yunho masuk dan meletakkan makanan itu di meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Gomawo," kata Jaejoong singkat saat Yunho menyerahkan mangkuk berisi sup tersebut. Jaejoong duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil memakan sup tersebut dengan pelan. Sedangkan Yunho duduk di sampingnya, menunggui Jaejoong makan.

Setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan makannya, Yunho memberikan segelas air dan juga obat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dan meminum obat tersebut. Kemudian, Yunho membantu Jaejoong berbaring.

"Tidurlah. Aku keluar dulu ne," kata Yunho sambil membereskan mangkuk dan gelas yang tadi digunakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menarik selimutnya.

"Yun," panggil Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menoleh padanya, "Gomawo," lanjut Jaejoong. Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman singkat dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Dia sendiri kemudian mengganti seragamnya dan makan siang.

Kembali ke Dong Bang High School. Acara festival yang diselenggarakan sudah hampir berakhir. Sekarang ini anggota kelas Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang membereskan semua peralatan mereka. Sedikit kekecewaan muncul di hati mereka masing-masing. Itu karena mereka hanya mendapatkan juara kedua dalam acara festival kali ini, yang artinya mereka tidak bisa liburan ke Pulau Jeju bersama-sama. Namun, mereka semua menerima kekalahan tersebut dengan lapang dada, karena memang mereka sudah berusaha semampu mereka. Siwon yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikan Yunho juga sudah melakukan yang terbaik, bahkan bisa dibilang kemampuan aktingnya melebihi Yunho.

"Taeyeon-ah, Seung Ri-ah, dan juga yang lainnya, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita menjenguk Jaejoong di rumahnya bersama-sama?" ajak Yoochun dan Junsu pada mereka semua yang ada di situ.

"Yoochun-ah? Kau masih di sini?" tanya Seung Ri. Yoochun yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Mwo? Tentu saja. Memangnya aku mau ke mana?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Kata Taeyeon, tadi Yunho bilang kau dan Junsu ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa mengantar Jaejoong pulang," jawab Seung Ri.

"Ne, tadi Yunho Oppa bilang begitu. Tadi siang dia minta ijin padaku agar perannya digantikan oleh Siwon Oppa karena Yunho Oppa harus mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Kemudian waktu aku tanya kenapa tidak Junsu dan Yoochun Oppa saja yang menemani Jaejoong, Yunho Oppa bilang kalau kalian berdua ada urusan," jelas Taeyeon panjang lebar.

"Mwo?" tanya Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan dan kemudian menatap satu sama lain. Taeyeon dan Seung Ri juga bingung, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Taeyeon, Seung Ri, Yoochun, Junsu, dan semua orang yang mendengar itu tersenyum penuh arti, seolah mereka semua tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kita harus menginterogasi seseorang bernama Jung Yunho setelah ini," kata Seung Ri dengan senyuman yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai seringaian.

"Ne, kau benar Seung Ri-ah. Kita harus menginterogasi Yunho setelah ini. Jadi kita sepakat setelah ini kita akan ke menjenguk Jaejoong sekalian menginterogasi Yunho?" tanya Yoochun dengan seringaian yang sam seperti Seung Ri.

"Ne, aku setuju," jawab Taeyeon dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Aku ikut," celetuk Siwon, "Dalam hal ini aku merasa menjadi korban karena kebohongan Yunho. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran," lanjut Siwon disertai dengan senyuman yang cukup mengerikan.

Akhirnya mereka berlima sepakat akan ke rumah Jaejoong. Tidak hanya mereka, beberapa orang lainnya juga akan ikut dengan mereka. Mereka pun akhirnya membereskan semua peralatan yang mereka gunakan dengan cepat karena harus melakukan pekerjaan penting, yaitu menginterogasi seorang Jung Yunho.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat ini. Yunho masih menonton televisi dengan malas di ruang keluarga di rumah Jaejoong. Changmin sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu dan sekarang ini sedang mandi di kamar mandi di kamarnya. Sementara Jaejoong sepertinya masih tidur karena pengaruh obat penurun demam yang Yunho berikan tadi siang. Yunho memutuskan untuk memesan makanan untuk makan malam mereka bertiga. Namun, niat tersebut diurungkannya karena mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu tersebut.

"Kalian? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Yunho ketika melihat yang datang adalah Yoochun, Junsu, Seung Ri, Taeyeon, Siwon, dan juga beberapa orang lainnya.

"Tentu saja kami ingin menjenguk Jaejoong. Sekaligus untuk melakukan sesuatu. Oh iya, ini kami bawakan makanan untuk kau, Jaejoong, dan Changmin" jawab Yoochun mewakili mereka semua.

"Ah, terima kasih. Masuklah. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong masih tidur," kata Yunho sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar mereka semua bisa masuk, sepertinya dia tidak menangkap maksud kata-kata 'melakukan sesuatu' yang barusan dikatakan Yoochun tadi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, kita lakukan hal lain dulu saja," kata Siwon dengan sedikit senyum yang menakutkan.

"Mwo? Maksud kalian?" tanya Yunho yang kemudian mendudukkan diri bersama mereka semua di ruang tamu.

"Oppa, tadi Oppa bilang Yoochun Oppa dan Junsu ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa mengantar Jaejoong pulang," kata Taeyeon yang pantas disebut sebagai pernyataan. Mendengar itu, Yunho kemudian menyadari maksud mereka semua, dan Yunho pun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"A-ah, Itu…," kata Yunho sambil melihat pada Yoochun dengan tatapan yang berkata kenapa-kau-tidak-membantuku. Tentu saja tatapan tersebut diacuhkan oleh Yoochun.

"Ya, Yun. Kenapa kau diam saja?" desak Siwon, sementara beberapa orang yang lain terlihat menyembunyikan seringaian mereka.

"Ah, maaf soal itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Yoochun dan Junsu," jawan Yunho akhirnya.

"Tapi Hyung, aku tidak akan merasa direpotkan. Aku dan Joongie kan sudah berteman sejak kecil, tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati menemaninya pulang tadi siang," jawab Junsu dengan wajah dibuat se-innocent mungkin, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yunho.

"Lagipula Yun, kenapa kau mau repot-repot? Jaejoong kan bukan siapa-siapamu. Lagipula kalian kan bertengkar terus. Aku heran denganmu yang tiba-tiba saja mau repot-repot seperti itu," kali ini Seung Ri yang berbicara. Oke, skak mat untuk Jung Yunho. Yunho hanya diam dan menelan ludahnya karena sudah tidak tahu akan menjawab apalagi. Melihat itu, Siwon segera angkat bicara.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau sekarang menyukai Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon.

Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, tatapan semua orang yang ada di situ segera beralih pada Yunho, menunggu jawaban darinya. Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening. Yunho menelan ludahnya lagi. Menyukai Jaejoong? Dia menyukai Jaejoong? Tidak mungkin. Tapi sejenak ia berpikir kembali, dia tadi sangat khawatir pada Jaejoong, dan juga dia tidak suka melihat Jaejoong bersama dengan Siwon selama beberapa hari ini. Tiba-tiba kata-kata Changmin waktu itu kembali terlintas di benaknya. Sepertinya benar kata Changmin waktu itu.

"Mu-mungkin," jawab Yunho akhirnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Namun masih cukup untuk bisa di dengar oleh semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut. Yunho sendiri heran kenapa dia menjawab seperti itu, bukannya mengelak seperti biasa. Mendengar jawaban Yunho itu, Yoochun dan kawan-kawan memperlebar seringai mereka. Tapi sayang sekali, mereka semua masih belum mau menghentikan kegiatannya menggoda Yunho untuk balas dendan karena kebohongan Yunho siang tadi.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Yun? Aku tidak dengar," kata Yoochun.

"Ne, aku juga tidak dengar," sambung Siwon disertai anggukan kepala oleh lainnya.

"Ne, Oppa. Kau kan laki-laki. Jawab dengan jelas," kali ini Tiffany juga ikut mendesak Yunho. Yunho yang sudah sangat sangat terdesak hanya menghela napasnya, berusaha menetralisir kegugupannya. Setelah itu dia menjawab dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Hahhhh, mungkin benar," jawab Yunho akhirnya dengan suara yang terdengar lebih tegas dan jelas daripada tadi. Mendengar itu, semua orang yang ada di situ kemudian bersorak dan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Yunho sendiri menjadi bingung melihat kondisi itu.

"Hahahaha, akhirnya kau mengaku juga, Jung Yunho," kata Siwon sambil tertawa.

"Ne, Yun. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau mengaku juga," kali ini Yoochun yang berbicara. Yunho yang masih sedikit tercengang akhirnya mulai menyadari situasi kalau dia terjebak oleh akal bulus teman-temannya itu.

"Ya, jadi kalian sengaja menjebakku, eoh?" kata Yunho kesal.

"Tidak. Tadinya kami hanya bermaksud menggodamu, Oppa. Tapi tidak kusangka kau mengaku dengan mudah," kata Taeyeon masih setengah tertawa. Keributan itu masih berlangsung sampai sekitar beberapa menit setelahnya, sampai tiba-tiba Seung Ri menyela mereka.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Jaejoong, Yun?" Mendengar pernyataan Seung Ri itu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi terdiam dan kembali menatap Yunho. Setelah beberapa lama, Yunho mulai menjawab.

"A-ah, i-itu…..,"

"Oh, rupanya kalian di sini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyela. Semua tatapan kemudian beralih ke arah suara tersebut. Ketika menyadari pemilik suara tersebut, Yunho melebarkan matanya horror.

"J- J- Jaejoong? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho, takut-takut Jaejoong mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Ne, baru saja. Aku mendengar ada rebut-ribut, jadi aku turun ke bawah," jawab Jaejoong.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah. Maaf kami mengganggumu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Taeyeon basa-basi.

"Gwenchana. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya seru sekali?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya tanpa mengetahui kalau yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan adalah dirinya sendiri. Mendengar itu, semuanya menarap Yunho yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"A-ah, tidak membicarakan apa-apa. Hanya bercanda seperti biasa, ya bercanda," kata Yunho dengan gugup. Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung namun kemudian ikut bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

Selama satu jam penuh, ruang tamu tersebut menjadi ramai karena perbincangan Yunho, Jaejoong dan teman-teman mereka. Sementara Changmin, lebih tertarik berdiam diri di kamarnya sambil berbincang-bincang di telepon dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Taeyeon dan kawan-kawan berpamitan pada Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk pulang.

"Omo, tidak terasa ini sudah cukup larut. Aku pamit pulang dulu semuanya," kata Taeyeon.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku juga pulang atau eommaku akan marah-marah," sambung Seung Ri.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga pulang. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian," pamit Tiffany sambil beranjak berdiri dan diikuti oleh semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Ah, ne. Kalian semua, hati-hati di jalan ne," kata Jaejoong beranjak berdiri untuk mengantar mereka semua keluar, tapi segera di cegah oleh Yunho.

"Kau masuk saja. Di luar dingin, nanti demammu kambuh lagi. Biar aku yang mengantar mereka keluar" kata Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tertegun sejenak, namun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong pun memilih beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, Yunho, dan Changmin. Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah itu, Yunho kembali menghadap teman-temannya yang lain yang sekarang ini sudah menatapnya dan tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Aigooo, perhatian sekali," goda Yoochun.

"Diam kau, dasar jidat," balas Yunho.

"Ya, berhenti mengataiku jidat, atau sekarang aku akan berteriak keras-keras supaya Jaejoong mendengar tentang perbincangan kita tadi," ancam Yoochun.

"Ah ne ne. Aku diam. Sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang saja sana," kata Yunho.

"Ne ne, selamat menikmati waktu berdua ne," kali ini Siwon yang menggoda Yunho.

"Ah, Siwon-ah. Kau tidak marah? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku memang menyukainya tapi sepertinya peluangku untuk mendapatkannya lebih kecil dibandingkan denganmu karena Jaejoong hanya mengganggapku sebagai Hyungnya. Jaga dia baik-baik ne. Jika tidak, kupastikan kalau saat itu aku tidak akan mengalah lagi," kata Siwon yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyum oleh Yunho.

"Ne, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok Yun," kata Yoochun.

"Ne, hati-hati," kata Yunho.

Sementara itu di dapur, Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang membuka bungkusan-bungkusan makanan yang tadi dibawakan oleh Yoochun dan kawan-kawan untuk mereka bertiga. Tapi sesaat kemudian, telepon berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja yang angkat, Hyung," kata Changmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja telepon. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Yoboseyo? Ah, appa, bogoshippo. Mwo? Ah ne ne. Aku akan bilang pada Joongie Hyung dan Yunho Hyung segera. Ne? Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Ne ne, annyeong appa," terdengar suara Changmin yang berbincang-bincang di telepon dan setelah itu menutupnya. Setelah itu, Changmin kembali ke dapur dan di sana juga sudah ada Yunho.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Yunho.

"Appa dan eomma, Hyung," jawab Changmin.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku, pabo? Aku kan juga mau berbicara dengan mereka," kata Yunho sebal.

"Hehehe, mian Hyung. Aku lupa memanggilmu. Ah, tapi appa tadi menyampaikan pesan,"

"Pesan apa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang tidak tertarik.

"Appa menyuruh kita pindah ke Jepang, Hyung. Dua minggu lagi. Katanya mereka semua sudah mengurus semuanya," jawab Changmin enteng sambil memakan makanan yang memang sudah tersedia itu. Sementara itu Yunho dan Jaejong membulatkan matanya kaget.

"MWO?" teriak Yunho.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Hellooooo! The next chapter will be the last chapter.. ^^.. And I've prepared the next ff.._

_Btw, this story has ended in my blog:_

_**1002jaejoongie . wordpress . com**_

_Review please?_

_Twitter / Kakao Talk / Instagram :__**Kei_1091**_

_Feel free to chat with me.. Let's be friends __.._


	9. Chapter 9

_Title : __Stubborn Couple_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : Th__ese__ character__s__are__ not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON't LIKE DON't READ**__…_

**CHAPTER 8**

"MWO?"

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak seperti itu, Yoochun-ah?" tanya namja tampan bermata musang yang kita ketahui bernama Yunho itu dengan tampang kesal. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat dan Yunho memilih tidak ke kantin melainkan tetap di kelas bersama dengan Yoochun, untuk menceritakan tentang kepindahannya tentu saja.

"Ya! Lalu jika kau pindah ke Jepang, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya?" tanya Yoochun bertubi-tubi.

"Itu yang sedang kubingungkan. Hahh, coba aku bisa seperti Changmin," kata Yunho sambil menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa dengan Changmin?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak memusingkan soal kepindahan ke Jepang karena Kyuhyun, namjachingunya itu juga ternyata akan melanjutkan SMA di Jepang. Jadi dia si terima-terima saja, lagipula mereka kan sudah pacaran, semuanya akan lebih mudah," kata Yunho sambil menghela napasnya. Baru saja Yunho mengakui perasaannya yang ternyata menyukai Jaejoong, tapi ternyata malah mendapat kabar yang sangat mengejutkan dari orangtuanya.

"Ya sudahlah. Semangat kawan," jawab Yoochun cuek.

"Ya! Yoochun-ah, seriuslah sedikit," kata Yunho sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, sudah. Lebih baik kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu pada Jaejoong," jawab Yoochun akhirnya.

"Mwo? Ya, kau si gampang saja berbicara seperti itu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan selama ini hubungan kami seperti apa. Jika tiba-tiba aku menyatakan perasaan, bisa-bisa dia menganggapku sudah gila," kata Yunho.

"Tapi sekarang ini waktumu tinggal dua minggu lagi. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku lebih baik dianggap sebagai orang gila daripada tidak sama sekali," kata Yoochun. Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataan Yoochun itu, dalam hati dia membenarkan.

Sementara itu di kelas Jaejoong. Junsu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Yoochun saat mengetahui kabar bahwa Yunho akan pindah ke Jepang.

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Junsu setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong tentang kejadian semalam.

"Denganku? Memangnya apa hubungan kepindahan Yunho denganku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Ya, selain Jaejoong, semua orang sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya Yunho menyukai Jaejoong.

"A-ah, maksudku kau dan Yunho Hyung kan sudah bersama dari kecil. Apa kau tidak merasa sedih?" tanya Junsu hati-hati. Dia baru sadar kalau Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui pembicaraan mereka kemarin malam.

"Hm? Tidak. Itu urusan pribadinya kan? Kenapa aku yang harus merasa sedih? Tapi mungkin aku akan merasa kesepian kalau tidak ada Changmin" jawab Jaejoong cuek. Junsu hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong itu. Sepertinya perjalanan Yunho masih panjang, pikir Junsu.

Tanpa terasa lima hari sudah berlangsung sejak orangtua Yunho dan Changmin memberi kabar bahwa mereka memutuskan menyuruh Yunho dan Changmin pindah ke Jepang. Hari ini eomma dan appa Jaejoong pulang dan Yunho segera mengabarkan bahwa appa dan eommanya menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke Jepang.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma," panggil Yunho pada appa dan eomma Jaejoong pada saat makan malam.

"Ne? Ada apa, Yunho-ah?" tanya Mrs Kim.

"Ah, itu sebenarnya kemarin saat ahjussi dan ahjumma pergi, appa dan umma menelepon dan mengabari bahwa aku dan Changmin akan pindah ke Jepang," jelas Yunho.

"Ah begitu, lalu kapan kalian akan berangkat?" tanya Mr Kim.

"10 hari lagi, Ahjussi," jawab Yunho.

"Aigo, kenapa mendadak sekali? Kalian sudah bersiap-siap?" tanya Mrs Kim pada Yunho dan Changmin.

"Ne, kami sudah sedikit bersiap-siap," jawab Yunho lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau butuh bantuan kalian bilang saja pada kami atau Joongie, kami pasti membantumu," kata Mrs Kim.

"Ne, gomawo ahjumma,"

Sementara itu, Jaejoong dan Changmin sedari tadi hanya diam saja mendengar perbincangan antara Yunho dengan Mr dan Mrs Kim. Changmin, jangan ditanya, tentu saja dia diam saja karena sedang asik memakan kekasihnya alias makanan. Sedangkan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya perlahan. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa saat Yunho mengatakan pada appa dan eommanya kalau dia dan Changmin akan pindah tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Ada suatu perasaan tidak rela dalam dirinya.

Tanpa terasa tinggal seminggu lagi Yunho dan Changmin akan berangkat ke Jepang. Semua teman Yunho dari Dong Bang High School sudah tahu masalah kepindahan Yunho. Tentu saja mereka semua sedih atas kepindahan Yunho karena bagaimanapun selama ini bagi mereka, Yunho adalah sosok teman yang baik dan menyenangkan.

"Yunho-ah, kau benar-benar akan pindah?" tanya Seung Ri. Saat ini sereka semua sedang berkumpul bersama-sama di kantin saat jam istirahat.

"Huaa, Yunho-ah, jangan pindah. Kami akan kesepian jika kau tidak ada," kata Daesung, teman sekelas mereka sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Ya! Daesung-ah, lepaskan aku. Aku jijik dipeluk olehmu," kata Yunho.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Seung Ri lagi yang berhasil membuat Yunho tersedak makanannya.

"Uhukk… uhukkk. Uhukkk…,"

"Ya! Yun, cepat minum ini," kata Yoochun sambil menyerahkan segelas air pada Yunho. Sementara Seung Ri dan teman-teman Yunho yang lain yang sedang berkumpul di tempat itu hanya menyeringai. Tentu saja kejadian saat di rumah Jaejoong pada saat itu langsung menyebar luas, dan fakta bahwa Yunho menyukai seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Hanya satu orang yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui fakta ini, yaitu Jaejoong sendiri. Teman-teman Yunho memang sengaja merahasiakan hal itu dari Jaejoong karena berharap Jaejoong akan tahu dari mulut Yunho sendiri.

"Dari reaksimu sepertinya sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum tahu ya?" tebak Siwon tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Yunho pada akhirnya. Pasrah.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, lagipula Jaejoong juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun waktu mendengar aku akan pindah ke Jepang. Sikapnya masih biasa seperti sebelumnya. Itu berarti dia tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padaku kan?" jelas Yunho frustasi pada nasibnya sendiri.

"Malang sekali nasibmu kawan," kata Daesung.

"Ah, aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kita adakan pesta perpisahan untuk Yunho. Sekalian kita juga undang Jaejoong, aku punya rencana bagus dan sepertinya akan berhasil," kali ini Yoochun yang berbicara.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Seung Ri.

Yoochun pun segera menjelaskan rencana yang ada di otaknya pada teman-temannya yang lain dan juga Yunho. Mereka semua pun mendengarkan dengan seksama dan kemudian setelah Yoochun menyelesaikan penjelasannya tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada di situ termasuk Yunho tersenyum, pertanda mereka setuju dengan rencana Yoochun. Sementara itu, di kelas Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, Yunho Oppa akan berangkat minggu depan ya?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong. Saat ini beberapa orang anggota kelas Jaejoong juga sedang berkumpul di kelas mereka, namun karena tidak ada topic menarik yang dibahas akhirnya Taeyeon membuka pembicaraan. Namun, baru saja Jaejoong akan menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon, ponsel Taeyeon berbunyi.

"Ah, sebentar. Aku akan mengangkat telepon dulu," kata Taeyeon kemudian berdiri dan mencari tempat yang cukup sepi dan menjawab panggilan ponselnya.

"Joongie, kau serius tidak merasa kesepian?" tanya Junsu setengah berbisik pada Jaejoong.

"Kesepian kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan merasa kesepian. Kau itu kan anak tunggal, dan beberapa bulan ini kau sudah tinggal bersama dengan Yunho Hyung dan juga Changmin, dan sekarang mereka akan pindah. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan kesepian," jelas Junsu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan itu," jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Junsu bingung karena jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlah, awalnya aku biasa-biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa semakin mendekati hari kepindahan Yunho dan Changmin aku merasa sedikit tidak rela. Sepertinya kau benar kalau aku merasa kesepian," jawab Jaejoong. Baru saja Junsu akan menjawab Taeyeon kembali, akhirnya Junsu hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban Jaejoong tersebut.

"Hei, dengar. Tadi Seung Ri Oppa meneleponku. Kita akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk Yunho Oppa dan Changmin tiga hari lagi. Dan kita semua juga diundang. Bagaimana, kalian semua mau ikut?" tanya Taeyeon pada teman-temannya termasuk Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Walaupun awalnya aku tidak mengenal Yunho Hyung, tapi dia sangat membantu saat kita akan mengadakan pertunjukkan kemarin," celetuk seorang anak bernama Seung Hyun itu.

"Ne, aku juga ikut. Yunho Oppa adalah teman yang baik. Tentu saja kita harus memberikan kesan yang menyenangkan sebelum kita berpisah," kata Tiffany.

Tanpa menunggu lama, semua murid di kelas Jaejoong pun setuju dengan ajakan Taeyeon tersebut. Alasan mereka sama dengan semua teman-teman Yunho, mereka ingin memberikan kesan pada Yunho karena selama ini Yunho adalah sosok teman yang menyenangkan. Melihat antusias teman-temannya tersebut, Taeyeon tersenyum penuh arti. Tentu saja tadi di telepon, Seung Ri sudah menjelaskan rencana mereka pada Taeyeon dan sekarang tugas Taeyeon adalah memberitahu pada teman-teman lainnya, kecuali Jaejoong tentu saja.

Selama tiga hari ini mereka semua mempersiapkan pesta untuk Yunho dan Changmin. Mereka semua sepakat mengadakan pesta barberque sederhana saja. Tempat yang mereka pilih adalah lapangan di belakang sekolah. Karena ini hari Sabtu dan sekolah selalu dalam keadaan sepi saat hari Sabtu, maka guru-guru pun menginjinkan mereka menggunakan lapangan itu.

Pesta itu hanyalah pesta sederhana, namun cukup meriah. Semuanya saling bekerja sama dalam mempersiapkan makanan, minuman, dan semua keperluan lainnya. Yunho sendiri merasa sedikit takjub dan terharu karena memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. Yunho berpikir, hanya untuk dirinya mereka rela membuat pesta kecil-kecilan seperti ini.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Saat ini semuanya sedang asik menikmati pesta barberque mereka, termasuk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka juga memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk Yunho dan Changmin agar tidak melupakan mereka. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berbincang-bincang bersama dengan Junsu.

"Jae, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong balik karena merasa bingung dengan Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya.

"A-ah itu. Aku ingin bicara suatu hal padamu," jawab Siwon pada akhirnya. Tentu saja hal itu bohong. Ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana yang dibuat oleh Yoochun. Jaejoong yang masih tidak mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Siwon.

Siwon dan Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan semuanya dan menuju sebuah tempat di taman itu yang cukup sepi. Tentu saja tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggu mereka, karena semua orang di situ sudah tahu tujuan sebenarnya dari pesta perpisahan ini.

"Ah, sepertinya ponselku ketinggalan di sana. Jae, kau tunggu dulu di sini ne? Aku akan mengambil ponselku dulu," kata Siwon setelah mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Siwon. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Siwon berjalan menjauh. Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput dan menatap ke langit mengagumi keindahan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan karena kebetulan langit sedang cerah.

Saat sedang asik mengamati bintang-bintang tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya yang sedang memakaikan jaket padanya. Spontan Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho lah yang sedang berada di sana.

"Pakailah, udara cukup dingin. Nanti kau jadi masuk angina lagi," kata Yunho. Sementara Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan kembali memandang ke atas. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Untuk menutupinya, Jaejoong berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap biasa. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tetap duduk dalam posisi tersebut dalam diam sampai beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau yang ke sini? Kemana Siwon Hyung?" tanya Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan karena merasa sedikit jengah atas keheneningan yang sempat melanda mereka tadi. Jaejoong melontarkan pertanyaan itu tanpa melihat Yunho, pandangan matanya masih tetap setia memandang ke atas, ke arah bintang-bintang itu.

"A-ah itu, dia menyuruhku tadi ke sini," kata Yunho sedikit gugup. Jaejoong yang mendengar jawaban Yunho itu kemudian beralih melihat Yunho. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"Mwo? Tapi bukankah tadi Siwon Hyung bilang ada sesuatu yang mau disampaikan padaku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan muka polosnya.

"I-itu sebenarnya…..," jawab Yunho sedikit gugup dan terputus. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya diam namun tatapan matanya tetap menatap Yunho, menuntut jawaban.

"Se-sebenarnya…,"

"Hey," panggil Jaejoong memutus kalimat Yunho yang akan dikatakannya tadi. Mendengar panggilan dari Jaejoong tersebut, Yunho diam dan memandang Jaejoong.

"Ne?" sahut Yunho pada akhirnya. Jaejoong kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Tangan kanannya ia gerakkan untuk memainkan tanah yang sedang didudukinya tersebut.

"Kau…. Kalau kau pergi, kau dan Changmin akan tetap menghubungiku kan?" tanya Jaejoong masih tetap tidak melihat Yunho. Yunho yang sedari tadi tatapannya masih berada pada Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Yunho, tapi dia tidak ingin membohongi perasaannya lagi. Dia tidak rela jika Yunho harus pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya saja, Jaejoong belum yakin sebenarnya perasaannya tersebut perasaan suka atau tidak.

Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening. Kedua orang itu masih belum mau membuka mulut masing-masing. Yunho sendiri masih setia menatap tingkah laku Jaejoong yang masih memain-mainkan tanah dan rumput dengan satu tangan tersebut.

"Ne, aku dan Changmin akan menghubungimu," jawab Yunho pada akhirnya. Jawaban itu membuat Jaejoong beralih menatap Yunho.

"Gomawo," jawab Jaejoong pada akhirnya dan kembali menatap langit. Dan setelah itu keadaan pun menjadi hening kembali.

"Jae, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Ne, katakana saja," jawab Jaejoong.

"I-itu, se-sebenarnya…," kata Yunho gugup.

"Ne?" tanya Jaejoong karena Yunho masih tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mungkun kau berpikir kalau aku ini sudah gila," kata Yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi, sekarang ini, aku benar-benar menyukaimu,"

Akhirnya Yunho menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya membulatkan matanya. Kaget. Setelah itu, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho. Mencari kebohongan di mata Yunho. Tapi semua itu tidak ia temukan. Yunho mengatakan itu dengan penuh kesungguhan. Tapi entahlah, Jaejoong pun bingung harus menjawab apa, ia sendiri masih belum yakin dengan hatinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung, dan aku bohong kalau berkata tidak usah dijawab. Tapi, itu semua terserah kau. Aku hanya menyampaikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya sebelum terlambat," kata Yunho akhirnya karena melihat Jaejoong hanya diam.

"A-aku,…..," kata Jaejoong terputus. Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. Jarang sekali Yunho tersenyum di depan Jaejoong seperti itu. Melihat itu, jantung Jaejoong menjadi berdebar sangat keras. Yunho pun bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Namun, sebelum itu, dia sempat berkata sedikit pada Jaejoong.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Jaejoong-ah. Aku berharap mendapat jawaban bagus, tapi tolong jangan membohongi hatimu sendiri," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih duduk termenung di tempatnya semula.

Pesta perpisahan hari itu akhirnya berakhir, tidak sedikit mereka yang merasa sedih karena salah satu teman terbaik mereka akan pindah. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang berjanji akan mengantar Yunho ke bandara. Jaejoong pun pulang bersama dengan Yunho dan Changmin setelah membantu yang lainnya membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan yang dipakai tadi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang tersebut, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya diam. Suasana canggung masih menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jaejoong hanya berbicara dengan Changmin sambil sedikit bercanda, sedangkan Yunho hanya mengikuti mereka berdua dalam diam. Sampai di rumah, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamarnya, begitu pula dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Mereka cukup lelah karena pesta perpisahan tadi.

Sampai di kamarnya, Jaejoong langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Pandangan matanya menatap langit-langit di kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian di mana Yunho mengungkapkan perasaannya tadi. Jaejoong benar-benar bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Di satu sisi dia merasa kaget dan tidak percaya kalau Yunho sudah mengatakan hal tersebut, namun di sisi lain, Jaejoong merasa ada sedikit perasaan senang dan hangat saat Yunho menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Akhirnya, karena lelah memikirkan kejadian tersebut, Jaejoong pun tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong turun dan menemukan Yunho sudah berada di meja makan dan sarapan. Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa ditatap oleh Yunho hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Suasana di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong masih sangat canggung sama seperti kemarin.

"Yunho-ah, Changmin-ah. Barang-barang kalian sudah siap semua? Perlu bantuan ahjuma?" tanya Mrs Kim.

"Ah, ani ahjumma. Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya," jawab Yunho.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," jawab Mrs Kim sambil tersenyum.

Karena ini adalah hari Minggu, maka setelah sarapan Jaejoong membantu eommanya membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan mereka. Kemudian dia berjalan ke kamarnya, sekarang ini dia sedang malas bertatap muka dengan Yunho. Bukan apa-apa, Jaejoong hanya tidak suka terjebak dalam suasana canggung saat bertemu dengan Yunho. Di kamarnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menelepon Junsu dan menceritakan semuanya. Setidaknya hal itu akan mengurangi beban pikirannya. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian mencari kontak Junsu dalam ponselnya dan kemudian meneleponnya.

"Yoboseyo?" jawab Junsu.

"Yoboseyo, Junsu-ah," jawab Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, kenapa pagi-pagi begini meneleponku? Ada masalah?" tanya Junsu.

"A-ah, anu itu, sebenarnya, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu," kata Jaejoong.

"Apa? Yunho Hyung menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Junsu cuek. Sebenarnya Junsu sudah tahu, Jaejoong meneleponnya pasti karena masalah ini.

"Mwo? Ya! Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Joongie, semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau Yunho Hyung itu menyukaimu. Kau saja yang terlalu polos atau bodoh sehingga tidak menyadarinya," jawab Junsu.

"Ya! Jangan mengataiku bodoh. Lalu aku harus bagaimana Su-ie? Aku bingung harus menjawab apa," kata Jaejoong.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Junsu.

"Ya! Aku meneleponmu karena ingin meminta saranmu. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Jae, dengarkan aku. Masalah jawaban itu tergantung pada perasaanmu sendiri. Kau yang menentukan. Bukan aku. Dan aku hanya mengingatkan satu hal, jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri atau kau akan menyesal," jelas Junsu panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bingung, Su-ie," kata Jaejoong pasrah.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Joongie. Kau masih mempunyai waktu sampai lusa," kata Junsu.

"Ne, arraso. Aku mengerti," kata Jaejoong. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun mengakhiri perbincangan tersebut.

Selama dua hari itu, Jaejoong terus merenungkan kata-kata Junsu dan selama dua hari itu Jaejoong masih belum bisa menghilangkan suasana canggung yang terjadi antara dia dan Yunho. Dan akhirnya tibalah hari keberangkatan Yunho dan Changmin. Pagi itu, Mr dan Mrs Kim membantu Yunho dan Changmin mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ke Jepang.

"Sudah semua, Yunho-ah, Changmin-ah?" tanya Mr Kim setelah Yunho dan Changmin memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke mobil. Mr dan Mrs Kim sepakat akan mengantarkan Yunho dan juga Changmin ke bandara. Tentu saja Jaejoong juga ikut. Kebetulan selama tiga hari sekolah diliburkan karena ada evaluasi tahunan guru.

"Ne, ahjussi," jawab Changmin.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang," kata Mrs Kim.

Selama perjalanan, Mr dan Mrs Kim terus mengajak Yunho dan Changmin berbincang-bincang. Dan setelah satu jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai ke Incheon Airport. Yunho dan Changmin segera meletakkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam troli yang sudah disediakan dan segera masuk ke dalam bandara. Ternyata di dalam sudah ada beberapa teman-teman mereka yang menunggu. Sebelum check-in, Yunho menemui teman-temannya terlebih dahulu.

"Yunho-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne. Jangan lupa terus hubungi kami," kata Seung Ri mewakili teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Ne, aku pasti akan menghubungi kalian," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, mereka semua memeluk Yunho dan Changmin satu per satu.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian," kata Yunho lagi setelah mereka semua selesai memeluk Yunho satu per satu.

"Ne, jangan lupakan kami ne," kata Daesung.

"Tentu saja. Setelah urusan appa dan eommaku selesai, aku akan kembali ke sini lagi, kuharap saat itu kalian masi mengingatku," kata Yunho setengah bercanda.

Di antara orang-orang tersebut juga ada teman-teman Changmin, termasuk namjachingu Changmin yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Mereka semua melakukan hal yang sama dengan teman-teman Yunho, memeluk Changmin satu per satu.

"Minnie, tunggu aku ne. Musim semi nanti, aku juga akan menyusulmu ke Jepang," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu. Kau jangan selingkuh dengan Sungmin ne. Aku akan menghukummu jika kau selingkuh," ancam Changmin setengah bercanda pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga, awas kalau kau selingkuh," jawab Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai berpamitan pada teman-teman mereka masing-masing, Yunho dan Changmin berpamitan pada Mr dan Mrs Kim.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma, kami berangkat ne," pamit Yunho.

"Ne, hati-hati. Kami pasti merindukanmu," jawab Mrs Kim. Setelah itu, Yunho dan Changmin memeluk Mr dan Mrs Kim satu per satu. Sekarang Yunho menghadap Jaejoong yang sedang tadi diam berdiri di samping orangtuanya.

"Jae Hyung, aku berangkat ne. Aku pasti akan merindukan masakan buatan Jae Hyung," kata Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne, hati-hati Minnie," kata Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku berangkat. Annyeong, Jae," kata Yunho menghadap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong hanya diam. Kemudian setelah itu, Yunho dan Changmin segera berjalan ke arah petugas yang akan memeriksa barang-barang mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu.

Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Waktu dua hari sudah cukup untuknya untuk menyadari perasaannya. Dalam waktu dua hari itu dia mengingat bagaimana sikap Yunho padanya. Walaupun sering bertengkar, tetapi Yunho selalu membantunya. Jaejoong segera berlari mengejar Yunho yang sudah hampir masuk ke ruangan di mana ada petugas yang akan memeriksa barang-barang mereka.

"Jung Yunho, tunggu," teriak Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang sekarang ini sudah terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar Yunho tadi.

"Ne?" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Kau bodoh. Kau mau pergi tanpa menanyakan jawabanku, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho balik. Ya, Yunho beranggapan jika sikap Jaejoong yang mendiamkannya selama dua hari lalu adalah sebuah penolakan.

"Bodoh, bukankah aku tidak bilang apa-apa? Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi itu…..,"

Baru saja Yunho akan menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci bibir hati milik Yunho dengan bibir cherry miliknya. Yunho terkejut, namun beberapa saat kemudian Yunho mulai menikmati ciuman tersebut. Perlahan, Yunho mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu hanya ada ketulusan dalam ciuman tersebut. Jaejoong pun membalas ciuman Yunho. Mereka berdua terus berciuman seperti itu selama beberapa menit, tanpa peduli kalau Mr dan Mrs Kim serta teman-teman mereka yang lain sedang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Nado, saranghae, Jung Yunho," kata Jaejoong setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Mendengar itu, Yunho segera memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Gomawo. Gomawo Jaejoongie. Aku janji aku pasti akan kembali ke Korea lagi. Sementara ini kita harus bersabar dengan telepon atau email. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus menghubungiku setiap hari, Yunho-ah," kata Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku berjanji. Sekarang aku berangkat ne?" kata Yunho.

"Ne, hati-hati. Aku akan merindukanmu," kata Jaejoong.

"Aku juga," kata Yunho yang kemudian mengecup bibir cherry itu lagi sekilas. Kemudian Yunho segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut, "Jaga dirimu, Jaejoong-ah," kata Yunho sebelum masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Jaejoong hanya menatap kepergian Yunho, namun kali ini dengan tersenyum. Memang dia tidak bisa membatalkan kepergian Yunho, tapi setidaknya dia sudah menyampaikan perasaannya dan dia akan menyesal di kemudian hari.

**4 YEARS LATER**

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan. Mentang-mentang sedang sibuk, lalu dia membuat alasan tidak pernah menghubungiku?" kata namja cantik sambul duduk di bangku taman yang ada di universitasnya bersama dengan sahabatnya, Kim Junsu.

"Ya, Joongie. Sabarlah. Siapa tahu Yunho Hyung benar-benar sibuk kan?" tanya Junsu.

"Tapi sudah seminggu dia tidak menghubungiku, Su-ie. Padahal dulu dia berjanji akan menghubungiku setiap hari. Huh, menyebalkan. Kalau begini, lebih baik aku putus saja dengannya," kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan berjalan dengan kesal. Junsu hanya menghela napasnya dan mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan. Namun tiba-tiba ad seseorang yang memegang bahunya dan begitu tahu siapa orangnya Junsu membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

Jaejoong masih berjalan dengan kesal. Namja cantik itu berpikir lebih baik sekarang dia ke kelas dan menunggu di kelas, daripada kesal seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi, Su-ie, kalau…..," kata Jaejoong sambil berbalik, namun kata-katanya terputus saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menarik tangannya. Namja cantik itu membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Yun – Yunho-ah?" tanya namja cantik tersebut tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Ne, ini aku. Oh ya, tadi kudengar kau ingin putus denganku?" tanya Yunho.

"Huh, itu salahmu sendiri kan? Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku? Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sinis, karena merasa kesal.

"Ya! Dengarkan aku, aku tidak pernah menghubungimu karena aku sedang sibuk mengurus kepindahanku ke sini," jelas Yunho membuat Jaejoong yang tadi membuang mukanya kembali menatap Yunho dengan kaget.

"Mwo? Jadi…," kata Jaejoong terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho memeluknya

"Kenapa? Kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Merasa tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau kau memang ingin…..,"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, bodoh," jawab Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho sambil memeluk kembali Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Kemudian perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti isyarat itu menutup matanya sampai merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir cherrynya. Yunho melumat bibir cherry tersebut. Jaejoong pun membalas ciuman Yunho tersebut, menyalurkan kerinduan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Mereka pun terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tersebut. Yunho pun kembali memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Saranghae, Jaejoongie," kata Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ne, nado saranghae, Yunho-ah," balas Jaejoong masih tetap memeluk Yunho. Setelah ini, kisah baru mereka pun akan dimulai.

**END**

_Okayyy, finally this story has ended.. hahaha.._

_Thanks for all who have followed read this story, even make this story favorite and give some review for this story and for me.._

_Really big thanks to you all *hug*. Hehe.. See you in my next FF.._

_At last, I hope you still give me review at this last chapter.. Thank you… hehehehe.._

_Visit my blog, please (I post some my FF in my blog) :_

_**1002jaejoongie . wordpress . com**_

_Twitter / Kakao Talk / Instagram :__**Kei_1091**_

_Feel free to chat with me.. Let's be friends __.._


End file.
